Rage of the Tyrant
by Schwarzritter
Summary: When Murasame stabbed him. He was embraced by darkness. His one wish is for the girl he fell in love with to wake up. Now he is given that chance... (Image Not Mine... Pun intended...) (AU)...(Complete)...
1. Stats Sheet

**A/N: I do not own Fate Series or Akame ga Kiru. All rights to their respective owners.**

* * *

 **Servant Status Sheet**

* * *

 **True Name:** Tatsumi  
 **Class:** Berserker  
 **Master:** Illyasviel von Einzbern  
 **Alignment:** Neutral/Neutral Mad  
 **Sex:** Male  
 **Weapon:** Incursio/Neuntote

...

 **STR:** B/A+  
 **CON:** C/A  
 **AGI:** B/A  
 **MGI:** C/A  
 **LCK:** D/B  
 **Noble Phantasm:** A/B

...

 **Skills:**

 **...**

 **Class Skills:**

 **..**

 **Mad Enhancements:** E/C

A Berserker Class's Class Skill. Mad Enhancement has very little effect on Tatsumi when not using Incursio it is being overridden by [Tyrant's Will] when inactive.

...

 **Personal Skills:**

 **...**

 **Battle Continuation:** B-/A-

Thanks to Sheele's, Bulat's and Akame's training, Tatsumi is able to continue fighting for quite a long time.

 **Eye of Mind (False):** A

A danger avoidance ability developed by Tatsumi being a seasoned assassin.

 **Bravery:** A-

With his brave and daring spirit, Tatsumi is able to neutralize mental interference such as suppression, confusion and charm. An ability that once endangered his life as an assassin.

 **Presence Concealment:** B

As a seasoned assassin, Tatsumi is able to hide his presence near the level of an Assassin Servant. Only active when [Mad Enhancement] is inactive.

 **Tyrant's Will:** A+

With Incursio fused to him, Tatsumi's stat's change whenever he dons the armor. Another passive of this skill is suppressing Mad Enhancement when not donning Incursio.

 **In Her Name:** B

All his battles, all those victories, was for her. Giving him an extra boost in his Battle Continuation.

...

 **Noble Phantasms:**

 **Demon Armor; Incursio:** A

The Nigh Impenetrable Armor forged in Ancient Times. An Armor able to evolve along with it's user, making it the greatest tide turner during Night Raid's Revolution.

 **Blood Red Spear; Neuntote:** B

An auxiliary weapon of Incursio turned Noble Phantasm.

* * *

 **A/N: Too OP? I'm open for suggestions.**

 **:)**


	2. Tyrant's Rage

**A/N: I do not own Fate Series or Akame ga Kiru. All rights to their respective owners.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Tyrant's Rage**

* * *

 _"Thank you... Akame..." Tatsumi thought as he fell through an never ending tunnel of darkness. "Mine... I'm sorry..."_

 _"Ah that is interesting. It seems that my fusing to you has granted me a chance to meet you boy." a familiar voice informed with a growl. Tatsumi looked to his shoulder to see who spoke to him, only to see another him._

 _"Who are you!?" Tatsumi demanded._

 _"Take a guess..." The doppelganger said with a hint of amusement._

 _"Incursio?" Tatsumi answered as he noticed that one of the doppelgangers eye is red and has a cross shaped pupil._

 _"Not quite wrong boy..." the doppelganger replied with smile as light surrounded both of them._

 _"Tyrant..."_

 _"Don't look at me like that boy..." Tyrant said. "You're lucky to be chosen... Hero..."_

* * *

Inside a stone castle, a little girl was preparing a magic circle.

She had snow white hair and skin, her eyes were blood red. She wore a elegant purple dress. She stood in a cellar with two grown women wearing aristocratic German maid outfit. They were staring at a circle of blood red runes which begun to glow as she aimed her hand at them.

"Lady Illyasviel, it is time to summon your Servant" said a woman wearing a white maid outfit, it completely covered her body, except for her face.

"I know Leysritt," Illyasviel said angrily as red fire burst out of the runes. A figure burst out of the flames with a roar of anger and hatred. It looked humanoid, but as fire started to clear out it showed what could be a man wearing armor. However the armor was more segmented, had a more savage, reptilian-based shape with claws on the gauntlets and feet, as well as a secondary pair of eyes on the helmet. Held firmly on its hand, a giant blood red spear with a cross symbol on it. Chains then burst from the circle binding the said figure as it trashed and destroyed the chains, but alas, the chains overwhelmed the warrior.

"An incredible servant you have summoned lady Illyasviel," Leysritt said looking at the warrior. "But my lady, you will have to be fast to bind him to your will."

"I know!" Illyasviel replied angrily as she went onto her knees putting her hands on a smaller circle in front of the warrior. Her skin begun to glow red as markings all over her powered up trying to assert her will over the chained warrior. When her power came into contact with him, she gasped in pain as she felt all the wrath and anger this warrior possessed, it was overwhelming. She knew she was powerful but compared to the chained warrior in front of her, she might as well be a little candle in front of the sun. He eclipsed her in power.

Illyasviel yelped in pain as she was thrown back from the runes, her marking were glowing brightly and burning to the touch. The figure once more let out a powerful roar.

"Lady Illyasviel!" Leysritt screamed as she rushed to her aid. "Allow us to help!" She asked.

"No! I must to this on my own" Illyasviel snapped as she took two weaken steps forward and went to her knees again forcing her power on the warrior, the end result was the same she screamed and was thrown away.

* * *

 _Information came flooding into Tatsumi, his current purpose; a Servant for the Holy Grail War, his class; Berserker, warriors driven by madness, his Master; Illyasveil von Einzbern._

 _"What the hell are you doing to her!?" Tatsumi asked when he realized that the girl was his supposed Master._

 _"She is weak! She cannot control me!" Tyrant replied._

 _"Listen here you bastard!" Tatsumi snapped. "I will not stand by and watch you hurt her!"_

 _"Then take back what is yours!" Tyrant challenged._

 _"Gladly!"_

* * *

"Illyasviel, have you subjugated your servant yet?" Spoke a large man with long white hair and red eyes wearing a white full body suit with a red tie. "There is still the final trial."

"No Lord Jubstacheit but I can still complete the trial on my own." Illya said as she took a knee.

Jubstacheit looked at the chained warrior, eyeing every detail. "You will not contine Illyasviel, that is not Herakles."

" _That skill... [ **In Her Name** ]... Is this a Knight of Camelot? Is he Lancelot?_" Jubstacheit thought. " _But this does not match the same Knight during the fourth._ "

"Interesting Servant Illyasveil." Jubtacheit said. "Very well, you may continue, do not disappoint me."

* * *

 _"Last Trial?" Tyrant asked as he crossed swords with Tatsumi. "I see... She's so weak she is being sent to her death!"_

 _"Don't you dare!" Tatsumi snapped. He still stood perfectly as he parried the strike from Tyrant._

 _"It could be life threatening... Like being torn apart by rabid wolves..." Tyrant mused as he dodged an attack._

 _"Then I should hurry up." Tatsumi replied._

 _The two clashed swords once more, with Tyrant going on offensive. It was an almost stalemate, until Tatsumi's sword was cut by Tyrant using Incursio's Key. Tyrant then kicked Tatsumi in the chest sending him backwards. Struggling to stand, Tatsumi was on his knees as Tyrant stood before him._

 _"It's my win boy." Tyrant said as he raised Incursio's Key above his head._

 _" **Then take back what is yours...** "_

 _Tyrant swung Incursio's Key, but Tatsumi managed to quickly grab Tyrant's hand and with his remaining strength, punched his doppelganger in the face. Noticing that Tyrant's grip weakened, he was able to disarm him, taking Incursio's Key before kicking him away from him._

 _"Good work boy... You have the sword again..." Tyrant said as he stood up. "But can you use it?"_

 _"Yes." Tatsumi replied as he held the sword. He held it in his left hand, and placed his right hand at the hilt. Words of his mentor came to him..._

 _" **Shout Tatsumi! Fill it with your raging spirit!** "_

 _" **INCURSIO!** "_

* * *

Illya walked through the snow bare footed, her skin was burning from the cold, each step was pained but she kept moving knowing that if she was to fall here then she would be left for dead and the Einzbern family would fall to ruin. She kept walking taking pained breaths, she remembered the power she felt from her servant still chained in the cellar, she remembered the pain he caused her when she tried to dominate him.

"I should re-summon myself another servant when I get back... One which wouldn't hurt me or scare me..." She mumbled to herself before she heard a howl into the air.

Fear surged through her body, she looked to the left of her and saw the vague outlines of four legged animals, wolves slowly surrounding her. She screamed when they charged her, their fur was a dark grey and their long teeth were prized, ready to tare the flesh right of her bones.

* * *

 _"Oh?.. It seems that she is in danger boy..." Tyrant said as Tatsumi emerged donning his Armor._

 _"No harm will befall upon her!" Tatsumi roared. "Not from you, not from anyone!"_

 _"You humans never cease to impress me..." Tyrant chuckled before he began to fade. "But I warn you boy... Don't make me save you again..."_

 _"Tch, like hell I'd let you." Tatsumi replied with a sad chuckle in his voice as Tyrant disappeared._

* * *

Tatsumi roared as he broke free of the chains holding him in place. A deafening screech of metal being torn was heard. The two maids who were watching over him jumped back in fear as he looked at them with blood red irises with cross shaped pupils. With another roar he jumped, spear held by his side, smashing through every floor, wall and eventually the roof of the castle. He crashed hard in the snow, his very aura radiating dominance as birds and other animals near the forest began to fled. He looked to the north of the castle, his enhanced physiology allowed him to see Illya running away from a pack of wolves, they were gaining on her. He ran towards her, his every footstep echoed with power.

" _Don't worry..._ " Tatsumi thought. " _I'll keep you safe..._ "

* * *

Illya was running as fast as her frozen body could carry her. She knew there was no way she could out run the wolves but she refused to give in easily, she refused to give up. She kept moving south knowing that if she gets close enough to the castle she might be saved. It was her only hope.

She saw the faint outlines of the castle slowly approach when one of the wolves pushed her down a crevice pinning her under it's wait. The rest of the pack pinned her and begun their gruesome task of tearing her limb from limb. She screamed in pain when a glowing red light came into view and landed hard in front of her scaring the wolves of her. She looked up to see the spear the Servant she had summoned impaled on the ground before her. A second later, her servant crashed before her. Then, faster than her eyes could see, her Servant grabbed the spear and mercilessly decimated the wolves.

When was done, the Servant was clouded with smoke, and before her was a boy probably in his late teens. He had medium length brown hair and wore a white jacket over a slim purple hoodie and a black base layer shirt with black jeans. On his back was a short sword with a chain tassel at the hilt. But what caught her attention was his eyes, one of them had a blood red iris with a cross shaped pupil.

"Are you alright?" Tatsumi asked the crying child. "No of course you're not, hold on, I'll take you to the castle."

"You can talk?" Illya said in surprise as he carried her bridal style.

"Yes... Yes I can." Tatsumi replied he began carrying her towards the castle.

"B-but Berserker's can't speak!" Illya protested. "Wait, how did you suppress the [ **Mad Enhancement** ]!? [ **Tyrant's Will** ]? [ **Mad Enhancement** ] is not active!? But you were rampaging when I summoned you! Why did your stats drop!?"

"One question at a time please." Tatsumi pleaded.

"Why did you save me?" Illya asked.

"You remind me of someone important to me." Tatsumi answered. "Mine..."

The last part was a small almost inaudible whisper, but Illya was able to hear it well. " _Mine?_ "

"As for why I don't have this [ **Mad Enhancement** ]," Tatsumi added. "I think it's because it and [ **Tyrant's Will** ] are the same effect."

"How do you suppress it then?" Illya asked.

"I think it only activates when I use my armor." Tatsumi answered.

"And your stats?"

"Honestly," Tatsumi replied. "I don't know why I was summoned as a **Berserker** , I was an assassin when I was alive."

* * *

Tatsumi carried Illya back to the Eiznbern castle with haste, he was greeted by the two maids which were present during his summoning. He gestured for them to take her.

"Look after her please." Tatsumi asked. "I have business with the bastard that did this to her."

Tatsumi stomped through the castle halls looking for the man who ordered Illya to go out in the frozen tundra. His fists were clenched on the Incursio's Key and radiating power, all the maids and other servants new to avoid him in fear for their lives.

Tatsumi came across to great oak doors, Tatsumi forced them open to reveal a group of individuals all sitting along a wooden table talking about the Holy Grail War. They jumped when Tatsumi let himself in, each step echoed loudly in their silence. Tatsumi looked at each and everyone of the men gathered. They all had the white hair and red eyes, similar to Illya's. Tatsumi eyes the elderly man sitting at the head of the table, he was the man who ordered Illya into the tundra. He remembered seeing the man while Tyrant rampaged with his body. The man stood up, he looked at Tatsumi, as if to gauge him.

"Our Illya has certainly summoned an impressive Servant may I ask what class are you?" Lord Jubstacheit asked.

"Berserker..."

"Impressive, but you don't seem to be a mad warrior, or let alone angry." Lord Jubstacheit stated.

"Oh I am angry..." Tatsumi replied. " **I****sio**..."

As soon as that almost inaudible sound was heard by Jubstacheit, Tatsumi disappeared from his view and was later pinned to the wall behind him by an armored figure. He remembered the chained warrior Illya summoned. One specific detail he noticed was the blood red spear with a cross symbol. Now the said spear was dangerously poised at his neck.

"Now if you ever put Illya in danger again... I will kill you... Even if I have to drag myself from hell..." Tatsumi stated.

Many of those behind them tried their best to distract Tatsumi. Some fired spells while others grabbed weapons. All was useless as Tatsumi's Noble Phantasm Incursio lived up to its namesake.

"What are you!?" Jubstacheit asked in disbelief.

"Berserker!" Illya screamed as she ran into the room, Tatsumi let go of Jubstacheit, who fell hard on the floor, coughing, Illya ran to his side before she turned looking at Tatsumi.

"Why did you do that?" She asked angrily.

"Just delivering a message." Tatsumi answered as he dispelled Incursio.

Illya then scolded Tatsumi for quite some time that he lost track. " _Yep... Just like Mine..._ "


	3. Tyrant's Battle

**A/N: I do not own Fate Series or Akame ga Kiru. All rights to their respective owners.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Tyrant's Battle**

* * *

A few days later after his summoning, it was planned that they will go to a place called Japan. It was here that the Einzberns failed to anticipate another problem. Tatsumi cannot take a [Spirit Form], thus to blend in the Einzberns had to take a quick shopping run to get some clothes for him. Needless to say, some of the 'Modern Day Clothing' became a problem.

"Do I really have to wear such clothing?" Tatsumi asked. "Can't I just wear my regular ones? I can barely move..."

"One, you will stand out if you wear your regular ones," Illya enumerated. "Two, you cannot un-summon your sword, which is also a problem."

They had to use the old violin case as a storage case for Incursio's Key. And to complete the disguise, they had to make him wear a complete suit to make him look like Illya's bodyguard/musician.

Taking a private plane to Japan, Tatsumi was amazed that the people of this time were able to travel long distances around the world by air, sea or land. Flying though reminded him of his fight against the Young Emperor with the Shikoutazer, with the assistance of Wave of course. They landed in Fuyuki City, Illya then sent her two maids to their new home until this war has been concluded. A castle on the outskirts of the city easily defendable and also easy to escape from if the need arises, while Illya and Tatsumi planned investigated the city.

"Illya is everything alright?" Tatsumi asked as he stood next to Illya, hand ready to pull out Incursio's Key, when she stopped as a boy with red hair wearing a school uniform came to view.

Illya simply smiled and said with glee. "It's him."

She walked past him, he looked a little scared when she said, "Hey Onii Chan you better hurry up and summon yourself one soon or you'll die."

Illya then turned the corner quickly, Tatsumi kept with her easily. It was very late when they arrived at the castle, the two maids suggested that Illya has to take a nap before venturing out again.

* * *

 _"The three of us together, we'll make sure to save our village!"_

 _Illya watched as three teens made their way down a path. One was a girl with silky long back hair and had a bow and a quiver full of arrows at her back. The two others were a boy with a bandana, who had an axe at his side, and a boy with brown hair which Illya recognized._

"This is his past?" Illya thought.

 _She watched as the three ventured, and was later confronted by bandits. She was impressed with their teamwork, the archer girl never missed, yet all her shots were aimed to incapacitate not kill. Tatsumi and that other boy never had trouble dealing with the bandits, she was surprised that Tatsumi used a short sword instead of the one he used. But when one bandit tried to get away, the other boy with Tatsumi took chase with the girl in tow. Tatsumi soon followed, but later could not find them._

 _"Dammit Ieyasu!" Tatsumi yelled._

"This maybe before he got his Noble Phantasm." Illya deduced.

 _She then watched as he ventured alone, and later confronted a beast called an 'Earth Dragon'. The mere sight of such beast scared Illya, but when she saw how quickly Tatsumi took care of such beast struck her in awe._

"He didn't even have his Noble Phantasm yet!" Illya thought.

 _Later, she saw that he was trying to enlist in their army but was later kicked out because of his pride as a swordsman._

"Dummy," Illya thought, "Of course that wouldn't work!"

 _She then saw a rather busty woman that wore clothes that left little to the imagination, Illya was jealous of course. She then saw that the woman persuaded Tatsumi to let her help him enlist at a cost._

"It's a scam I know it!" Illya thought. "Aaaand called it... Stupid Berserker, couldn't keep his hormones in check..."

 _She saw how Tatsumi was kicked out the bar and was left to sleep in the streets only to be helped by a Good Samaritan. A blond girl in her early teens took pity on Tatsumi and took him with her home. He was then later employed to be her new body guard, and was assigned to help her shop the next day. Later that evening, Illya saw Tatsumi bolt up from bed, and quickly ran outside._

 _"Night Raid!" Tatsumi said._

"Night Raid?" Illya thought.

 _She then saw the dead bodies of the guards, some sliced to cleanly, other had strange black markings on their bodies. As Tatsumi ran, a guard holding on for dear life told him to protect the girl. And he ran outside to confront the assassins. She saw how he held his ground from a red eyed girl wielding a katana that gave shivers down Illya's spine. She saw that Tatsumi was then stabbed, only to be saved by an idol placed over his chest._

"That would explain his Luck..." Illya thought.

 _What happened next was seared into her brain as she saw the busty woman from before, but she had animal like features that Illya found a bit cute, who then ripped out two metallic doors from a shed as if they were paper. Inside were mutilated bodies of people, and Illya could have sworn if she could have thrown up her dinner. She even saw the two people Tatsumi was with._

 _"Devils disguised as Good Samaritans," the busty woman said. "It makes me sick, you can kill them now Akame."_

 _"Wait..." Tatsumi said._

 _"Don't tell me you will still protect her." the busty woman replied._

 _"...No..." Tatsumi said before he killed the girl. "I'll kill her myself."_

* * *

Illya's eyes shot open when the dream ended. She then saw Tatsumi sitting across her examining his Noble Phantasm. But this Tatsumi was not the one in her dream, the dream Tatsumi had green eyes, this one had one red eye with a cross shaped pupil.

" _What happened to him after?_ " Illya asked herself.

"Lady Illyasveil, Tohsaka Rin of the Tohsaka Family has summoned an Archer Class Hero, and then the boy Emyia Shirou has summoned a Saber Class Hero." one of the maids said as Illya got ready.

"Onii-chan and Rin-chan huh?" Illya repeated. "Time to have some fun."

"Why do you want to kill that boy so badly Miss Illya?" Tatsumi asked.

"Because he took my father away from me!" Illya answered in anger. "I'm like this because of him! I hate him!"

"Another pair of sibling that try to kill each other..." Tatsumi sighed.

"Master," Tatsumi added. "Why don't we just kidnap the boy? Wouldn't it be better if you talk to him?"

"I have nothing to say to him!" Illya snapped.

"Let me rephrase then," Tatsumi said, hoping that this will make the two sibling let go of their hate. "Let's capture the boy so you can... kill... him."

"I like your idea Berserker," Illya said. "Sure! Let's capture him."

* * *

After getting the whole overview of what Shirou had gotten himself to, both he and Rin left the church and headed their way back to the Emiya Residence.

"Well Emiya-kun, what do you plan to do? Today I will give you a cease fire, but tomorrow we will be enemies is that understood?" Rin said, her voice was dark and serious.

"Umm right? I ugh…" Shirou stammered.

"Shirou!" Saber said pointing at a purple clad girl.

"Hello Onii Chan, this is twice we've met like this." Illya said smiling.

Rin and Shirou both stood nervously as Illya walked forward and bowed before them.

"Hello Rin, I'm Illya. Illyasviel Von Einzbern. You heard of Einzbern right?" Illya said smiling.

"Einzbern..." Rin gritted. She then caught sight of the unarmored Tatsumi, wearing his white assassins jacket, purple hoodie, black shirt, black pants and combat boots. She scanned Tatsumi, and when she saw her stats she couldn't help but laugh.

"Really Einzbern?" Rin laughed. "Did you know that Assassin Class cannot fight head on?"

"Oh?" Illya replied with a smile. "But he is not Assassin Class, isn't that right? Berserker?"

"Rin!" Archer said as he prepared his bow. "That sword, I don't know why, but I have a bad feeling about it."

It's both a lie and the truth, that sword is a weapon that he cannot comprehend, it may as well be something that is only taking the form of a sword. Something living, something dangerous.

"Well then Berserker," Illya commanded. "Shall we do what we are here for?"

"Gladly." Tatsumi replied. " **IN***SIO.** "

Smoke erupted around Tatsumi and when the smoke was blown away, it showed him donning his armor wielding a big spear. With a loud roar, he took of straight towards Shirou. Saber was quick enough to push Shirou out of the way and tried to stop Tatsumi in his tracks, but failed when the spear collided with her Invisible Sword with such force that she was sent flying towards the woods.

"No way!" Rin screamed. "His stats changed!"

"Rin! Focus!" Archer called.

"Archer!" Rin commanded. "Assist Saber! Now!"

"Are you sure about that? Saber barely defended herself, let alone protect you or her master..." Archer countered. "If he attacks you, I won't be able to stop it..."

"It doesn't matter... We have to deal with that thing one way or another... Saber can fight it but she needs your support... So don't question my orders and do as I say..."

"As you wish... Master." Archer muttered before he leaped into the night sky.

" _That speed!_ " Rin thought as she watched Saber try to hold her ground against Berserker. " _He fights as if he is a Lancer Class! Einzber, what the hell is your Servant!_ "

* * *

"What an odd Servant," Kirei thought as he watched the ongoing battle. "First he was likened to an Assassin Class, then his stats changed, but the way he fights, almost like a Lancer Class."

"So you're saying that this Servant can cover almost all classes aside from Caster and Archer?" another male asked.

"Master," a man wearing tight blue clothing said. "I wish to fight that Berserker."

"Very well," Kirei said. "Lancer, use your Noble Phantasm if necessary, kill Berserker."

* * *

Sparks flew as Saber lost ground against Berserker. He fought akin to a Lancer Class, with a spear and overwhelming speed, however he still possessed the raw power and rage of his class. She was sent flying again as she blocked a swing with her sword. Berserker then again ran towards Shirou, he is his target. With another Prana Burst, Saber closed the gap once more, and held Berserker off. She could feel that he is getting impatient with her. With a loud roar, he lunged at Saber and was able to grab hold of her Weapon, pulled her towards him with his spear poised at her.

"Saber!" Shirou yelled.

But he stopped as a red streak of light flew towards them. He pulled Saber and threw her towards Shirou before throwing both of them away from him.

* * *

Archer, though far away was able to see the battle he prepared his arrow, a strange spiral arrow, and knocked in onto his bow. Setting his sight upon Berserker and Saber, he was also able to see Shirou.

" **My Core is Twisted in Madness** ," Archer said as he let the arrow fly. " **Caladbolg!** "

He smiled when he saw Berserker throw both Saber and Shirou with such force that both were out of the range of what will happen next.

* * *

"Looks like we have the same target eh Archer?" Lancer thought before he jumped upward.

" **GAE BOLG!** "

His spear glowed red as he threw it with such force it became a red streak of light flying towards Tatsumi's heart.

* * *

What happened next? An explosion that dyed the graveyard crimson red as the Cursed Spear Gae Bolg and Archer's Caladbog collided with the still standing Armored Tatsumi. He stood his ground as he took both attacks head on.

"Berserker!" Illya screamed as the wind from the explosion threw her hat away making her take a few steps backwards.

"Now then little girl," Rin smiled darkly as she approached Illya. "Let's have some fun shall we?"

Just before she could get near Illya, a familiar spear flew out of the smoke and impaled itself between Rin and Illya, makin Rin take a few steps back. She looked at the clearing smoke and her eyes widened form what she saw. There stood in the burning crater form both attacks, a lone armored figure stood proud. There were a few cracks on his reptilian armor, the cloth on its waist was tattered, but aside from that, no other visible damage could be seen. Berserker let out a triumphant roar before setting his eyes on Rin.

"He still had strength to throw that spear and protect her Master after such attack!?" Rin gasped.

"Rin!" Archer asked as he rushed towards his Master. "Are you alright!?"

"I'm fine Archer." Rin replied before she was forcefully pulled away narrowly dodging a swing from Tatsumi's spear.

"Well I gotta say Little Miss," Lancer said as he stood between Rin and Berserker. "Quite the Servant you got there, not many could stop my spear, oh and tell Archer he owes me for saving you."

With another roar, Berserker quickly closed the gap, grabbed his spear and swung at Lancer. Lancer thanks to his speed was able to dodge the attack, but was unprepared for what happened next. Berserker suddenly appeared before him with his own spear held high and swung downward. Lancer was able to awkwardly block the attack but was sent pummeling to the ground. Berserker held his spear poised directly towards Lancer when he heard his Master's yelp. Quickly he turned around to see Archer holding his Master hostage with a pair of black and white swords near her neck.

"Use your Command Seal," Archer said. "Do it!"

"No!" Illya screamed.

Archer then slowly pressed his swords on Illya's neck, drawing a bit of blood as he eyed Berserker. But as if a trick of his eye, Berserker vanished. And before he knew it, something punched him in the face making him let go of Berserker's Master. Berserker then appeared next to Illya with his own Master. Berserker held an unconscious Rin by the neck. Red eyes looking at him dangerously.

"Thank you Berserker." Illya said as she healed her wound. "But that's enough for tonight. We can already see you're the strongest servant in this war."

Illya then turned around and made her way back home. Berserker then threw Archer's Master towards him before following her Master.


	4. Tyrant's Past

**A/N: I do not own Fate Series or Akame ga Kiru. All rights to their respective owners.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Tyrant's Past**

* * *

"Another dream?" Illya asked herself as she watched another piece of Tatsumi's past.

 _Tatsumi sat near two makeshift graves by a cliff. A few minutes later, the busty blonde who later introduced herself as Leone came to him asking for his decision. Then later, he was introduced to the group. An airhead that wore Chinese Style clothing named Sheele, a petite girl with so much pink and attitude named Mine..._

"Mine?" Illya asked. "Is she the one important to Berserker?"

 _A buff man named Bulat, who later turned out to be gay, and Illya doesn't want to know why, a green haired pervert name Lubbock who was caught trying to take a peep at Leone when she takes a bath..._

"Despecable..." Illya muttered. "Her torture method is quite nice though..."

 _The red eyed girl named Akame who was eating and entire 'chicken like monster', and lastly, a silver haired girl with a mechanical arm named Najenda._

"I think I've heard that name before..." Illya thought.

 _Later the group was called and introduced themselves as 'Night Raid', a group of assassins who target corrupt nobles and officers. Illya laughed a bit when both Tatsumi's and her reaction were the same._

"She does have a point though," Illya thought. "Most assassins were written off on Legends."

 _She watched again as the Tatsumi and Night Raid disposed of intruders who came into their premises. She was surprised that everyone had a weapon akin to Noble Phantasms. Leone wore a belt that increases her strength, instincts and regeneration, but gives her animal like features called Lionel. Sheele wielded a giant pair of scissors that was claimed to be able to cut anything, Extase..._

"But why a giant pair of scissors?" Illya asked.

 _Lubbock was a skilled trap master utilizing a stringed glove, Cross Tail. The pinkette Mine carried a gun that fires spiritual energy, Pumpkin..._

"That name thought..." Illya smiled.

 _She was once again surprised by Akame and Bulat, Akame wielded a deadly sword that only need a single cut to kill while Bulat donned a familiar looking armor and spear. And the dream shifted... She later found herself standing on a grand wooden boat. She saw Tatsumi sprawled on the floor wounded while Bulat fought three men in black. One of the men controlled water, another used a pair of axes while the smaller of the group a weird flute. The guy with the axe was quickly eliminated by Bulat wearing the armor. He then knocked out the one with the flute before engaging the man who can control water. Their duel ended in a stalemate where both men couldn't use their weapons, Illya found out that the man had a ring that allowed him to control water, and later settled their duel with swords. Bulat won, but the man had a trick up his sleeve, and used his weapon to control his blood and used them as spears and shoot it at Bulat._

"Damn old geezer..." Illya muttered. "Can't even die properly..."

 _The man explained that his blood is poisonous, and since Bulat took the attack head on, the poison is already spreading to his body. The last of the three, the one with the flute was still alive, and all that was left was Tatsumi. Bulat handed Tatsumi the sword and claimed that he is worthy of it._

 _"Shout Tatsumi! Fill it with your raging spirit."_

 _" **INCURSIO!** "_

 _"That name..." Illya thought. "I think I've read that name before..."_

* * *

Illya woke up the next, she tried to recall her dream. The one she summoned as Berserker was named Tatsumi, an assassin of Night Raid, who received his Noble Phantasm from a dying comrade. Quickly she dressed and left her room and headed towards the diner. On her way her senses were overwhelmed by a delicious smell. Once she got there she saw Sella and Layshritt trying their best to stop Tatsumi from cooking. Why? The table was filled with various meat themed dishes enough to feed two families.

Illya snapped out of hee initial shook and commanded. "Berserker stop! There is already too much food."

"Sorry Master," Tatsumi smiled as he rubbed the back of his head. "Force of habit."

"Lady Illyasveil," Sella inquired. "Regarding a boy named Emiya Shirou, what is your supposed plan?"

"We will continue with Berserker's suggestion," Illya answered with a smile. "As he said, it would better if I killed him myself."

" _I just hope he will be able to convince you otherwise Master..._ " Tatsumi thought. " _Atleast Akame and Kurome's battle ended up without killing each other, I might have forgotten to thank Wave for that..._ "

"This is for taking my father, Kiritsugu, from me." Illya said darkly before taking a bite form a steak. "So good!"

"I'm glad you like it Master." Tatsumi said.

* * *

 _Taiga and Saber were currently sparring when both stopped for a moment._

 _"I have the strangest feeling that I am missing a feast." Saber said._

 _"You felt that too?" Taiga asked._

* * *

"What have you found out about Lady Illyasveil's Servant Lord Jubstacheit?" a man with almost similar features to him asked.

"Tell me Harwald," Jubstaceit asked. "What do you know of a certain Empire led by a Child Emperor?"

"There is quite a few legends like that Lord Jubstacheit," Harwald replied. "What does this have to do with Lady Illyasveil's Berserker?"

"What if it was not an Empire?" Jubstacheit added. "What if it was the Empire? Legends claim of an Empire that was once plagued by Phantasmal Beast, or Danger Beast as they called them, and to fight off said Danger Beast, their First Emperor Ordered a decree to forge mighty weapons to protect this Empire. Many of said weapons were made from rare materials and Phantasmal Beast Parts, but that is not the issue here. I once read something about a blood red spear, but it was only an auxiliary weapon to the real weapon, Demon's Armor: Incursio."

"And you believe that this Berserker is from that Empire?" Harwald asked.

"You have seen it yourself, an armor that nothing can penetrate, be it spells or weapon, an armor that lived up to its very name." Jubstacheit answered. "However such armor still has weakness,but that is for our enemies to look for."

* * *

Rin just exploded the moment she and Archer got home that night against Illya and Berserker. For one, Archer had the Einzbern Master in his grasps, he had his weapons directed to her neck, and what did he do? He is tried to force the Einzbern Master to use a Command Seal and make Berserker kill himself. Not a bad idea for one, but why couldn't he just kill her. The next morning, she accompanied Shirou and Saber to shop for clothes for said Servant.

" _'I couldn't force myself to kill a child.'_ " Rin muttered. "Well he is a Heroic Spirit..."

"Tohsaka!" Shirou gasp as he pointed at a particular man.

There stood among the crowd was a young man with medium length brown hair wearing a white jacket, on his back was a strange looking backpack. Archer and Saber stood before their masters, preparing themselves for a battle.

"Huh?" Tatsumi thought as he face the four of them.

"Wha... Wha... What are you doing here?" Rin asked fearfully.

"Sight seeing." Tatsumi answered with a smile.

" _Not convincing as one of his eyes is blood red with a cross shaped pupil._ " Rin thought.

"This Modern Era is quite the sight." Tatsumi added. "I just wish _she_ was here to see this."

"Yes I would suppose that is true," Saber agreed.

"Well then, I shall continue my sight seeing then." Tatsumi said with a smile.

"How are you sane?" Shirou asked. "You were different when we fought you."

"Now that is something I cannot reveal, Master of Saber." Tatsumi replied before disappearing with the crowd.

"I lost him," Rin stated. "He has a near Assassin level of presence concealment."

* * *

It took a little less than a few hour for Tatsumi to walk in with bags of meat and ingredients While he was sight seeing, he came near the market area and purchase a some meat and ingredients. A little later, he walked by the docks and saw Lancer fishing. Needless to say that Lancer was surprised that Tatsumi was Berserker.

* * *

" **WHERE HAVE YOU** **BEEN!** " Illya screamed as Tatsumi put the bags down. " **You went shopping?!** "

"Yes." Tatsumi replied calmly.

"But where did you get the money for all that food" Illya asked.

"Uhm... Fishing? I managed to catch a little too much fish and decided to sell them." Tatsumi said as he drifted into memory.

* * *

 _"Are you really Berserker?" Lancer asked._

 _"Yep." Tatsumi smiled._

 _"Wanna fish?" Lancer invited. "I have an extra fishing rod."_

 _"I won't need one." Tatsumi replied before stripping._

 _"What the hell!" Lancer shouted making the other fishermen look. "Are you one of those males that are attracted to other males?"_

 _"No," Tatsumi answered. "This is how I fish."_

 _He then dove into the water. A few seconds later, a good pile of fish began flying out of the water, leaving Lancer dumbstruck._

 _"How?" Lancer asked._

 _"I had a great teacher." Tatsumi replied before gathering the fish._

* * *

"Berserker, no... Tatsumi," Illya asked as she looked at his eyes. "What happened after Bulat died?"

"How do you know that name?" Tatsumi asked.

"Masters get fragments of their Servant's Past through their dreams." Illya replied.

"Well I do hope you are hungry Master," Tatsumi replied. "This will be a long story."

"I do feel a little bit peckish." Illya admitted.

* * *

"So this Akame girl fulfilled your promise when your Noble Phantasm began to take over your body?" Illya asked as Tatsumi did the best brief recap of his past. He started after Bulat's death, where he Incursio was entrusted to him. To their skirmish against the Jaegers and the Wild Hunt. But when he got the the point where he told of Akame and Kurome, Illya began to ponder a bit after that.

"You were not planning to let me kill him weren't you?" Illya asked, feeling betrayed.

"I'm sorry Master," Tatsumi replied. "I wish not to repeat my history to yours. What you were planning is one sided. I met your 'brother' today, and believe me, if I told him you were his 'sister' he might not even believe it."

"How can you be sure?" Illya asked.

"Tell me Master," Tatsumi reasoned, as he remembered Wave. "You have heard my tale, Akame and Kurome. One felt betrayed because her sister left her alone because she could not see the corruption of our leaders. The other felt like she has failed as a sister because she could not convice the other otherwise. Both swore to kill each other, but both had their reasons."

"The elder, Akame," Illya remembered. "Wanted to kill the younger, Kurome, to free her from her suffering. While Kurome wanted to kill Akame for them to be together again. But what does that have to do with me and Shirou?"

"You have forgotten one significant little detail Master," Tatsumi replied. "When those two fought, Wave interrupted Kurome-"

"Because he loved her." Illya interrupted.

"-And shattered her sword." Tatsumi continued. "Now that may not have something to do with you, but, the moral is this; they did not try to talk to each other, all of that would have been avoided if they did. What I do not know is if they made up after that battle. What I wished for you to do Master is confront him, talk to him, know his reasons. If you still want to kill him after, I will not stop you."

"You would go that far?" Illya asked. "Just for me?"

"You are my Master," Tatsumi replied. "I may be here to fight for a wish granting device, but that does not mean I cannot help anyone in need."

"Speaking of wishes Tatsumi," Illya asked. "What is your wish?"

"To be honest Master," Tatsumi replied. "My wish is for her to wake up."

"You've told me that she was in a coma after using every last bit of her power to save you." Illya said. "Why would you... [ **In Her Name** ]... Everything you have done, every battle you have fought all was for her wasn't it? For the girl you fell in love with."

"Yeah." Tatsumi replied with a sigh. "When the doctors said it was unsure when she will wake up, I gave it my all. I wanted her to wake up knowing that we've won. I wanted her to wake up... To be with her again... That is my wish..."

* * *

The next day, Illya made good use of Tatsumi's near Assassin Class Presence Concealment and sent him to scout on Shirou and Rin. He perched on the trees near their school, he was tempted to use Incursio for its Invisibility for remembered that his class skill is active when he dons the armor.

"Man I wish I was just summoned as an Assassin," Tatsumi sighed.

He then saw Shirou getting chased by Archer's Master. He grimaced as Shirou run through the school while he was being shot and chased by Tosaka Rin, firing red forms of energy, remembering his life and death situation when Mine blasted him with Pumpkin for an accidental peeking.

" _Good thing I left that out when I told my tale._ " Tatsumi thought. " _I wouldn't be surprised if these two get together._ "

Just then he felt a strange energy surround the school.

" _When you see a chance, kidnap him._ " Illya's orders came to him.

He made it past what his Master Termed as Bounded Field, and carefully crept along the school. He then saw his Masters 'Brother' fight against a woman with long Purple Hair. However the wounded Shirou was then pinned to a tree. She lifted her left arm into the sky, a metal chain formed in Shirou's wounded arm and hung him from a tree, the entire time he screamed in pain.

" _Master did say she should be the one to kill him._ " Tatsumi thought. " **IN***SIO...** "

Tatsumi, while invisible, then sped towards the purple haired girl and delivered a powerful punch to her midsection and launched her away from Shirou. Suppressing a bit of the Mad Enhancement, he was able to cut the chains before launching himself away. He did hear Archer's Master gasp before he was out of earshot.

"Did you just beat a Servant on your own!" Rin asked


	5. Tyrant's Kill

**A/N: I do not own Fate Series or Akame ga Kiru. All rights to their respective owners.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Tyrant's Kill**

* * *

Later that day, Tatsumi reported to Illya the presence of another Master in her brother's school, and that because of another Servant, he was once again unable to capture Shirou.

"It's fine Berserker," Illya said. "Another Master huh? Are they in allegiance with both Shirou-nee and Rin-chan?"

"Doubtful Master," Tatsumi replied. "This girl, is either Assassin or Rider, and she attacked your brother. Rin and Archer were able to save him though."

"Good." Illya smiled. "I might have to thank her for that, I'm the only one who get's to ki... confront... my brother before the war ends."

"Now you're more reasonable Master," Tatsumi smiled.

"Don't force it Berserker," Illya warned. "I might still kill him."

"I knew you were going to say that." Tatsumi sighed.

Just then the two maids of Illya entered the room with snacks for Illya and Tatsumi, though the latter found 'German Snacks' a bit strange to him. While they were eating, both maids gave in their report.

"Lady Illyasveil," one of the maids, Sella, reported. "We have found out that the local news of 'Gas Incidents' were the work of a Servant supposed as the Caster Class draining the locals-"

"Despicable." Tatsumi muttered.

"-and that we were able to pinpoint this Servant's location." she finished.

"Ryuudou Temple," the other maid added. "We believe that this Servant is strengthening his/herself with the leylines of the Temple."

"I guess we have to deal with this Caster first," Illya sighed. "Berserker, we will not target Onee-chan for now, we deal with Caster first."

"If you say so, Master." Tatsumi replied.

* * *

Saber was angry, both literally and figuratively. Shirou was attacked by a Servant at Homurahara Acdemy, and Shirou didn't even use a Command Seal to let Saber help him.

"Shirou you should've used a command seal, you could of been killed!" Saber shouted and Shirou.

"Saber I know I upset you. But listen right before Rider had the chance to finish me off, something dealt with her. Something attacked her and protected me!" Shirou stated shocking Saber.

"What do you mean?" Saber asked.

"I don't know," Shirou said plainly. "It's like something invisible attacked her and saved me."

"Hmm strange, an invisible servant?" Saber said pondering the news. "It cannot be Assassin... It can't be! Berserker!"

"Berserker?" Shirou asked. "Are you sure about that?"

"I saw Berserker fade when he fought protected his Master," Saber said. "That and his near Assassin Class Presence Concealment, I don't think it would be any other Servant Shirou."

"I guess." Shirou thought.

* * *

Shirou made his way into school the next day where he was greeted by another student with blue hair named Shinji. Shirou hated Shinji's guts since he was one big ass, not just to the other students but to his sister, Sakura. The day carried rather uneventful until Shirou met up with Tosaka where they discovered a bound field sigil located inside the school's library, they spent the rest of the evening dispelling all the sigils they could find. It was around 5 o'clock when they finally finished.

"Well Emiya I am gonna head home, there are a few things I need to gather for tomorrow." Rin said smiling as she walked outside a classroom.

When Shirou himself went to leave he was interrupted again by Shinji saying "Ah heading home so late, after all that tedious sigil-erasing?"

"Shinji? You know of this? It was your doing?" Shirou said angrily.

"Yes that boundfield is my insurance policy." Shinji replied.

"So you are the Third Master here?" Shirou gritted.

"Oh please don't be so stiff Emyia" Shinji replied. "Just like you, I don't have any mana but they're making me a Master."

"So what's the story with that field?" Shirou asked.

"As I said it is just an insurance." Shinji stated.

"So where you the one who attacked the student yesterday?" Shirou asked.

"Ah that unfortunate incident happened out of my control, my servant acted on her own will." Shinji said smiling. "Come on, you have to believe me. I don't want to fight anyone."

"Alright." Shirou said before he started walking off.

* * *

The next few days, Illya planed to seek out Caster, and took both Sella and Leyshritt with her and Tatsumi on their way towards Ryuudou Temple. She heard form them that Shirou and Rin had a strange alliance to take out Caster first. Strange as in both Masters and Servants don't agree with each other.

"Alright, Sella. This is where we part ways. I will deal with Caster while you and Leysritt make sure nobody spies on us. Eliminate any familiar you find and if you spot another servant, tell me immediately." Illya ordered.

"I understand, my Lady." Sella and Leyshritt said bowing.

Sella watched her walk happily towards that dreadful place and she couldn't help but sigh in worry. The lady had definitely changed and she wasn't sure if that was a good or a bad thing. Back in the day, she would act like a spoiled child, sometimes speaking to herself and muttering nonsense. Now, she acted like the adult she was supposed to be. No, she acted like Kiritsugu now, recklessly but completely confident in her own skills. Like father like daughter. Sella turned around and allowed herself to feel the breeze caressing her face as Tatsumi walked pass her.

"You better protect her from everything." She said.

"I will," Tatsumi replied. "I promise."

Sella smiled as she heard the faint sound of footsteps following after the lady behind her.

"Thank you."

* * *

Ryuudou Temple was located on a hill. To get to the temple proper you have to climb a long stretch of stairs. Illya skipped happily as she climbed the steps, Tatsumi trailed behind her.

"Ho? This is quite unusual. For a young maiden to climb this tortuous steps, it is quite admirable indeed."

The voice was soft and elegant, it immediately made Illya feel comfortable and safe but she knew what that meant. She hadn't seen nor felt the presence of the stranger so that could only mean one thing. She turned around to meet a tall and handsome man wearing traditional purple clothes with a long katana strapped to his back. His indigo eyes held no ill meaning but there was something behind them that made Illya feel insecure. Still, she decided to act according to the plan.

"Ah! Hello there, mister!" Illya greeted. "How are you doing today?"

"I am doing just fine, young maiden. Thank you very much for asking." The samurai muttered with a smile. "But I have to say, I am really curious as to why such frail child would try to climb this horrendous path, is there something waiting for you a the top of the Temple?"

"Kind of, Mama is sick and I wanted to get a charm for her." Illya explained with fake sadness.

"I am glad to hear that," the Samurai said with a nod. "Then, you may pass."

"Is what I would like to say, but I am afraid I cannot let you go any further, Homunculus of the Einzbern" His voice was still soft but there was something incredibly dangerous within it. Illya turned around to see a long sword resting on her skin. The Samurai had used the blunt side of the katana so it did not cause any sort of damage, but it was strangely heavy and tiring.

"Let her go." Tatsumi commanded his sword dangerously pointed at the back of the Samurai's neck.

"So the rumor's were true," the Samurai stated. "Another Servant near my level of Presence Concealment."

"I see," Tatsumi replied. "So you're Assassin..."

"I'll let you pass," Assassin said. "If you manage to beat me."

Tatsumi didn't reply, instead attacked Assassin without donning his armor. Illya found it strange that Tatumi didn't use his Noble Phantasm, instead relied of swordsmanship and skill to overpower Assassin.

"Berserker!" Illya shouted as she raised her hand. "By my Command Spell-"

"Master stop!" Tatsumi interrupted. "Let me handle this, this is a matter of an Assassin's Pride."

"Ho?" Assassin asked. "And why is that Berserker?"

"I was once an assassin too you know?" Tatsumi answered.

Katana clashed with sword as Assassin and Tatsumi fought. The length of the blade was a problem to Tatsumi at first, but his experience against Akame gave him the upper hand against the katana. While they were fighting, Tatsumi was able to get near enough and was able to get a hit on Assassin. Crimson liquid spurt out from Assassins left arm.

"You know," Assassin said. "I wouldn't have been surprised if I wasn't able to hit you. I can see who the better Assassin is."

"You're wrong, you are a swordsman," Tatsumi explained. "You have a code and honor. I am an assassin, and all we do is kill."

Those were the last words Assassin heard before everything went black.

* * *

It was quiet, extremely unsettling and quiet. Illya half-expected to be greeted by a bunch of magic explosions and god knows what other horrors Caster had prepared for invaders. But surprisingly, only the wind and a few leaves were the only things Illya saw moving in the temple. Illya slowly ventured inside of the courtyard, carefully taking into account every single movement around her. The wind whispering through the leaves of the trees, the branches breaking nearby, the small animals running all over the place. And the breathing of the entities inside the temple. She stopped at the center of the yard and patiently waited. The minutes passed but nothing seemed to disturb the peace in the Temple. She was about to leave when urple chains suddenly shot out of the ground and trapped Illya.

"Leaving already?" a voice asked as dozens of magic circles surrounded her.

 _"_ Allow me to show you my hospitality, Master of Berserker! _"_

The magic circles exploded and hundreds upon hundreds of projectiles rained over the young Einzbern, creating a smoke screen, decimating the floor and everything around it. Caster giggled while she waited for the dust to clear. But her smile became a shocked visage when she realized none of her shots hit their mark. Instead of the slaughtered body of the Einzbern, a man in armor was standing with a blood red spear came to shield the girl.

"Berserker?" Illya asked and somehow he nodded. "You know Caster, if you call that hospitality, I wasn't aware you were an idiot."

"You little brat!" Caster's voice echoed. "You will regret those words!"

Another magic circle appeared, one too large to be a small scale spell, and Tatsumi grabbed hold of Illya and shielded her once more as a rain of spells blasted towards their very direction.

" _His taking too much strain!_ " Illya thought. " _He's doing his best to suppress [Mad Enhancement] just to protect me!_ "

"Berserker," Illya commanded. "When the spell fire is done, finish her!"

And so he did, when the spells stopped, it only took a second and Neuntote was inches from Caster. She managed to cast a shield, but the force behind the spear shattered her shield, but managed to stop his charge. However, even if the spear was stopped, she didn't expect Berserker to attack with his fist. His punch connected with her stomach, launching Caster to a nearby column. Caster then stood shakily as she coughed blood and lost control of her spell casting.

"Just die Caster," Illya said. "You've made too much of a problem that I'm surprised that the Mediator hadn't put a bounty on you."

"Don't underestimate me little girl!" Caster coughed.

A magic circle appeared above Illya, but was pushed out of the way by Berserker. Illya saw Caster smile as she finished the spell, she wasn't aiming for her, Caster knew that Berserker would always protect Illya, and used that as an advantage. When the spell was cast, a pillar of light surrounded Berserker and he crashed into the ground unable to move.

"Berserker!" Illya screamed.

A shadow appeared in front of Illya and struck her in her stomach. She kneeled, holding her belly and gasping for air. She managed to lift her gaze to see a middle-aged man wearing a suit with a pair of hollow eyes in his face.

"You..." Illya gasp. "W-who are you...?"

"That is not the concern of a corpse." The man said grabbing Illya by the neck and lifting her in the air.

"It is as I told you, Master. The stupid brat of the Einzbern family came to us right away!" Caster said while she landed in front of the struggling Berserker. "It was foolish of you to believe you could defy me in my own territory little girl!"

"Now, you will pay for your stupidity and die at my hands, any last words little girl?" Souichirou asked with a blank expression.

"Yes," Illya smiled. "Goodbye Master of Caster."

Strange marks appeared on her cheeks and on her forehead. Illya held onto his arm, crushing Caster's reinforcements with ease and destroying his limb, thus letting her go. Just as he tried to retaliate strange white creatures blocked his movements.

"Souichirou!" Caster screamed as she went to her Master's aid, she destroyed the familiars with ease before healing her Master. "You've sealed your fate Homunculus, you will not leave here alive."

"Oh?" Illya asked. "We would have to disagree, right? Berserker?"

" **INCURSIO!** "

Berserker let out a loud roar as he stood. The shock on Caster's face was splendid. She was sure even Saber Classes with their high magic resistance wouldn't be able to stand against that gravity spell, yet this one servant stood as if the spell was nothing.

"Impossible!" Caster screamed.

"Berserker," Illya commanded. "End them."

Berserker then launched himself towards Caster and her Master. Caster quickly cast multiple gravity spell in his line of path, all were in place, but Berserker passed through them as if they were nothing. And then it happened to quickly, Berserker swung his massive spear and later stood behind them, with blood dripping from the blade.

"Good bye Caster."


	6. Tyrant's Old Friend

**A/N: I do not own Fate Series or Akame ga Kiru. All rights to their respective owners.**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Tyrant's Old Friend**

* * *

After the battle agaisnt Caster, Illya wanted to lay low for a while. When Tatsumi was able to take both Caster and Assassin out of the equation, she was quite confident that she has a better chance of winning the war. As the two were about to leave the Temple, both Saber and Archer pairs were standing in their path. Tatsumi, whose grip on Incursio tightened as he prepared to make a way for Illya to escape.

"You two..." Rin gasps. "Assassin and Caster... How?"

"Simple Rin-chan," Illya smiled. "We were stronger than the two of them."

Archer and Saber stood in front of their Masters, while Tatsumi also did the same. He wanted to use call Incursio's name again but he realized one thing, when Incursio became a Noble Phantasm, calling it's true name enforces an evolution, that is why he was unaffected by Caster's Gravity Spell. So he opted for the alternative...

" *****URSIO...** "

His armor materialized, and his spear appeared next.

"I see," Saber realized. "That sword is the sealed form of the armor."

"I'm not surprised you were able to determine that at one glance Saber," Illya stated. "Or should I say, King Arthur."

"What happened to you Illya?" Saber asked. "You are not the Illya I remember, the Illya I remember cares for her family above anything!"

"Things have changed Saber," Illya replied. "I'm no longer the same as before."

Archer readied his bow while Saber took her stance. Both wanted to settle a score with the Mad Servant. Archer wanted to know why he cannot conceptualize his sword, but he was able to do so with his spear. While Saber wanted to his reason why he saved her Master.

" _Neuntote..._ " Archer thought. " _Nine Dead Bodies, the spear that was said to have been able to strike down a god... I see, Night Raid... Someone actually did record your legend..."_

 _"I can see you are a Knight Berserker,"_ Saber thought. _"No men wearing armor has no Honor."_

"Berserker," Illya commanded. "Let's head home."

Tastumi then de-materialized his Spear and Armor. And casually walked with his Master. They walked pass Saber and Archer, his form looked like he was just walking, but both Saber and Archer knew that if they both attacked, he will retaliate, and so let them pass.

"I'll look forward to our next meeting Onee-chan," Illya said. "Be sure to survive until then."

* * *

Back at the Einzbern Castle. Illya and Tatsumi were walking through the hallway, the wall was covered in paintings, priceless artifacts decorated the entire hall way.

"Tatsumi, what was that?" Illya asked scared looking at Tatsumi. "When used your Noble Phantasm's True Name, I saw a monster..."

"That would appear to be the Manifestation of Tyrant." Tatsumi explained. "You see, back during our time, we called our weapons Imperial Arms, no one other that our First Emperor, and those he called to create them knew how they were made. My weapon, Incurio was said to have been made from parts form a Dragon named Tyrant. It was said that this Dragon can adapt against any environment, be it the the frozen north or the burning desert of the east, making it the Ultimate Predator. No one knew how they were able to subdue Tyrant and created the sword, but after a using Incursio for quite some time, we, Night Raid, were able to discover something. Tyrant still lives inside the sword. And if we base it on our not so famed Legend, I can only call Incursio three times. And then, Tyrant takes over again."

"Never use it!" Illya snapped as tears formed. "I don't want to lose you. I need you. I have lost too much. I have lost too much for the sake of the GRAIL!"

She began crying. As more and more tears fell down her snow white cheeks. Tatsumi went to a knee in front of the crying silver hair and was still taller than her, he put a hands on her shoulder grabbing her attention.

"Illya I will never leave you." Tatsumi said as she buried her head in his chest still sobbing and crying.

"There there Master,." Tatsumi said stroking her hair. "I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere."

Tatsumi picked Illya up and carried her to her room, as he placed her in her bed, he gently stroked her hair before pulling the cover over her.

"Good night Master." Tatsumi whispered.

"Good night Tatsumi." Illya responded.

Tatsumi stepped back as Illya drifted to sleep.

"I cannot promise you that I will not use Incursio Illya," Tatsumi whispered. "I will do everything in my power for you to win."

* * *

 _Illya drifted into Tatsumi's past again. This time it was different, he was strapped on a cross surrounded by a large number of people in what looked like an arena. She looked around, and her eyes narrowed at a Fat Man who according to Tatsumi's story was the corrupt Minister, and next to him was a child wearing a royalties clothing._

"Their Empeor was a kid!" Illya gasp. "I though Tatsumi was over exaggerating!"

 _She watched as a blue haired woman enter the arena with a rapier in her hand. With one quick strike, Tatsumi's clothes were sliced near his heart. Just then,before they could execute him, a large flying manta descended and caused a commotion._

"Wow," Illya exclaimed sa she saw their Boss riding the Manta. "She must be really brave to make a Phantasmal Beast listen to her."

 _She watched as the battle unfolded, she felt helpless as she watched the blue haired woman fight mercilessly against Tatsumi's comrades. But what surprised her the most was her one power that froze time..._

 _" **MAHAPADMA!** "_

"True Magic!" Illya exclaimed. "No wonder she was their strongest!"

And then she heard it...

 ** _"INCURSIO!"_**

 _Illya remembered the original form of Tatsumi's armor. It was more knight like, but this time the armor changed to the one she first saw. Once again, the blue haired woman froze time, but this time, something else can move. Tatsumi disappeared and reapeared behind the woman catching her off guard._

"His current Armor can counter the effects True Magic!" Illya gasp.

 _When Tatsumi lost his consciousness from what was revealed to be poison from a barbed wire from Incursios grip. Mine soon sacrificed herself to save them and kill Budo, using all her power that rendered her comatose, and Pumpkin destroyed. Staying by her bedside, he told her about how she had managed to help them succeed in making the revolution nearing success. He told her to rest for now and leave the fighting to him, which he'd take her share in her place. As Mine was later being taken away and cared until she wakes up,Tatsumi held her hand and told her that when the time came, he wanted to marry her while declaring that he loved her._

" ** _'Everything I have done, I did it for her.'_** " Illya remembered Tatsumi's words when he told his tale. "Berserker, you pushed yourself so far for her. And now you're doing the same for me... Thank you..."

* * *

While Illya slept, an unknown figure crept into the night. It silently passes by the two maids and crept towards the master's bedroom. When the figure got there Illya was still peacefully sleeping. It drew its sword, but before it could strike Tatsumi got behind the figure and attacked. The figure jumped and dodged the attack.

"Who are you?" Tatsumi asked.

The cloaked figure did not answer.

"Judging by how you sneaked here," Tatsumi deduced. "You're an Assassin Servant. But I killed Assassin."

Instead of answering the figure attacked. Tatsumi blocked the attack but noticed something, the figure's sword was wrapped in shadow, but the way the figure attacked felt familiar. Faster than the normal eye could see, the figure moved at such great speeds to get pass Tatsumi to attack the sleeping Master. But Tatsumi managed to keep up with the figure and blocked another attack meant for Illya and waking her up. The figure once more moved back but Tatsumi managed to grab it's cloak revealing a familiar girl with long black hair and red eyes.

"..."

"Sella! Leyshritt!" Illya screamed.

"Akame," Tatsumi said. "You were summoned as well?"

"..."

"No good to see you?" Tatsumi joked.

"How?" Akame asked.

"Same as you I guess." Tatsumi replied. "I guess we both have wishes that we want so bad."

"But you know..." Tatsumi added. "I have to thank you for killing me, for giving me the chance to save Mine."

"That is the last thing you remember?" Akame asked as both Maids burst into the room with their weapons.

"What else should I remember?" Tatsumi replied.

"I see." Akame said before stepping into the shadows. "Until we meet again, Tatsumi."

* * *

Akame jumped from roof to roof until she reached a peculiar looking building. She entered the building and an old man met her along the way. Zauken Matou, who was enraged with Shinji's failure, decided to take part in this war.

"Have you succeeded with your Mission Assassin?" Zouken asked.

"My apologies Master," AKame replied. "But her Servant was next to her."

"Then why have you not disposed of them?" Zouken asked. "And I thought I was lucky enough to get the wielder of the One Cut Killer Sword. Or was it something else?"

"..."

"Here is your order Assassin," Zouken stated. "You are to eliminate all Master's in this war, do what you feel is necessary."

"Understood, Master." Akame replied. "I will not fail again."

"Good."

Akame then left the house and proceeded to search for the remaining Masters. Once again she ran and jumped from roof to roof as she searched vicinity of the city.

"Tatsumi... How could you forget?"

Her trail of thought was broken when she suddenly took a step back as a sword flew in front of her. She turned to the source and saw a man with golden blond hair but had the same red eyes like her.

"You dare look up to a King!?" the man asked as golden ripples appeared behind him. "A lowly Assassin such as yourself should grovel beneath me!"

* * *

The next day, Illya had bangs under her eyes form the rude awakening she had the evening prior. She ordered Sella and Leyshritt to scan every corner of the house and found no trace of the intruder.

"Who was that?" Illya asked as Tatsumi place a meal before her. "How did she know your name?"

"That was Akame Master," Tatsumi replied. "A fellow member of Night Raid"

"Akame?" Illya gasp. "The one who killed you!?"

"Yes." Tatsumi replied. "Though I guess she was summoned as an Assassin Servant, I cannot see her be any other Servant."

"It is not strange for two people from the same legend is summoned Lady Illyasveil," Sella explained. "According to Lord Jubstacheit, during the last war, both King Arthur and Lancelot were summoned."

"But there are eight classes!" Illya exclaimed. "Two Assassin Servants!"

"We have more pressing matters to attend to Lady Illyasveil." Sella added. "We have heard reports that your brother's Saber managed to defeat the Rider Class servant."

"Good for him." Illya said. "Tatsumi, what can you tell me about this New Assassin?"

"Well for one," Tatsumi explained. "She was one of my mentors. Her weapon, if that is her Noble Phantasm, Demon Sword: Murasame, a deadly weapon that only needs one cut to kill it's target."

"That is it's only ability?" Illya asked. "Then all you need is to use your armor."

"That is one of the weakness of the sword Master," Tatsumi replied. "However, there is still another ability of the weapon that only she could use, but at the cost of her humanity."

"How does she use this ability?" Illya asked.

"She need to cut herself." Tatsumi replied.

"But you've said that-"

"Her sword has a different effect on the user, Master," Tatsumi explained. "Do you remember our promise back then?"

"You kill her if she succumbs to the sword, she kills you if Tyrant takes control." Illya replied.

"Once activated," Tatsumi explained. "It was claimed that she could match Esdeath, or even overwhelm her, she was the only one who could kill her."

"Can you defeat her?" Illya asked.

"If it was the old me? No," Tatsumi replied. "But the current me may have a chance. Do not worry Master, I promised you that I will win, and I never break a promise."


	7. Tyrant's Master 1

**A/N: I do not own Fate Series or Akame ga Kiru. All rights to their respective owners.**

* * *

 **Chapter 6: Tyran't Master 1 (For Her Family)**

* * *

The next day, Illya pant to spend some quality time to herself and dragged Tatsumi to the nearby park. Tatsumi watched as Illya played with other children 'her age', he watched as she enjoyed herself for once. And he was glad that she can be happy for once. But that one thought kept troubling him the most.

" _Akame is here..._ " Tatsumi thought. "... _But what did she mean by the last memory I remember?_ "

His train of though was suddenly broken when he felt something behind him. "For a knight such as your self, you sure are willing to strike an opponent from behind Saber."

"Why did you save my Master?" Saber asked.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." Tatsumi replied.

"Don't lie to me Berserker!" Saber snapped. "I saw you disappear during our first encounter, Rin spent the next few days researching about your Noble Phantasm and found one lead, the famed Hundred Man Slayer."

"Oh?" Tatsumi asked. "So you do have that sort of Alliance? My Master and I had a bet on how long your Alliance will last, and I seem to have lost..."

"Don't change the subject Berserker, or should I say Bulat of Night Raid." Saber stated.

"Ah... But that is where you are wrong King Arthur, I am not Bulat," Tatsumi replied surprising Saber. "How did I know? Illya remembered you."

"That is not Illyasveil!" Saber intoned. "Illyasveil should be a grown woman by now!"

"Oh? But she is Illyasveil, Saber." Tatsumi said. "She is. As for why I saved your Master, Illya is the only one allowed to kill him if she chooses to."

"What do you mean by that Berserker?" Saber asked.

"I had my fair share of siblings trying to kill each other." Tatsumi explained. "I do not want that to happen to them if I can help it. I saw it in your Master's eyes Saber, he doesn't know of Kiritsugu and Illya, and I know the boy knows why Kiritsugu left Illya. So I will need your help Saber."

"You want me to bring Shirou to you?" Saber asked dangerously. "I do not trust you Berserker, nor your Master after that stunt you pulled."

"You are welcome to drag Archer and his Master if you want to." Tatsumi said. "I do not mind."

Saber was silent for a few seconds, thinking the best course of action.

"Do you know where the Emiya Household is?" Saber asked.

"Do you even need to ask?" Tatsumi chuckled and Saber glared at him dangerously. "Relax, my orders then were to capture your Master, not kill him."

"I'll tell Shirou and Rin." Saber replied.

Akame cautiously watched Saber and Tatsumi as they spoke. She was able to hear a bit of their discussion and was surprised that this Tatsumi was indeed willing to set aside his role as a Servant just to make his Master and her brother settle their dispute.

"I see..." Akame whispered. "I'm sorry Tatsumi... But you were right, I also have a wish I wan't so badly."

* * *

After Illya was done playing, she and Tatsumi headed home for her to get dressed for the occasion. Tatsumi told her of his meeting with Saber while she played and convinced her to let both of them near Shirou.

"Saber is a bit cautious," Tatsumi explained. "We are enemies after all."

Illya was still trying to think of what to say when Tatsumi spoke again.

"You're welcome Master."

* * *

"ARE YOU NUTS!" Rin yelled at Shirou. "YOU"RE JUST GOING TO ALLOW THE MOST DANGEROUS MASTER AND SERVANT PAIR INTO YOUR HOUSE?"

Rin, Archer, Saber and Shirou held some sort of 'Round Table' meeting before Illya and Tatsumi arrives. And by 'Round Table' it meant a Table filled with Shirou's cooking.

"Saber said they will just be here to talk..." Shirou reasoned.

"You do remember the last time we fought them right?" Rin asked dangerously and Shirou nodded.

"Even Archer's explosive Noble Phantasm wasn't able to take down Einzbern's Berserker," Rin continued. "Not to mention he wields the Demon's Armor: Incursio."

"Uhm..." Shirou asked. "What is special about that Armor?"

"If that armor holds up to its Legend, nothing can destroy it." Rin explained.

"No," Saber said as she set her plate down. "There is a weakness, Archer and Lancer's Noble Phantasms was able to crack that armor."

"That is the problem Saber," Rin replied. "That much destructive power only cracked it."

"That mean's there is a limit to which the armor can withstand." Archer realized what Saber was trying to say. "Impressive Saber."

"So you're saying is we bombard Berserker with Noble Phantasms?" Shirou asked.

"Keep in mind Shirou that a Noble Phantasm is powerful." Rin explained. "Even if possible, if we bombard them with Saber's Noble Phantasm and Archer's, the collateral damage will be hard to hide. Take Lancer and Archer's attacks for example."

Shirou shuddered at the memory of the destroyed graveyard where all three Knight Servants fought against Berserker. Though Saber still hasn't used her Noble Phantasm, if Lancer's Gae Bolg and Archer's Arrow can do that much damage, then adding Saber's to the mix might not be worth the collateral damage if Berserker is still standing.

"I was able to narrow down our enemy Servants," Rin then added. "Lancer is Cu Chulainn. Berserker is quite a problem, the only person recorded to wield that Sword-"

"Armor." Shirou/Archer corrected.

"What ever." Rin continued."Was a man named Bulat. But, according to Saber, this Berserker claims that he is not the famed Hundred Man Slayer."

"And?" Shirou asked.

"Honestly Shirou," Rin sighed. "You're hopeless. Knowing your enemy is knowing their weakness. Think Shirou, when we read about Night Raid, what can you tell about Bulat?"

"Well he was an assassin," Shirou answered. "But he was once a high ranking soldier, he held honor above all and-"

"You were planning on tainting that honor weren't you?" Saber asked dangerously.

"It was Archer's idea I swear!" Rin nervously replied.

"This is war Saber," Archer stated coolly. "Honor has no meaning here."

Both Servants froze when they felt a familiar feeling nearing the Emiya Residence.

"A Master and Servant approaches," Saber interrupted. "It must be them."

"Better be on your guard Archer," Rin commanded and Archer nodded.

* * *

Illya casually strode next to Tatsumi as both approached the Emiya Residence. Tatsumi walked next to her, Incursio was placed by his belt, though it was a bit uncomfortable for him, he had to for a quick draw and equip method.

"Onii-chan's house is quite big." Illya noted.

They were greeted by a woman in her 20's wearing a a green dress with a yellow and black stripe shirt and white shoes.

"Hello, who might you be?" the woman greeted.

"Good Evening," Illya greeted. "I'm Illyasveil von Einzbern, daughter of Kiritsugu Emiya, and this is my guardian with me."

"Kiritsugu's... Daughter?" the woman asked.

"Yep." Illya smiled.

The woman then squealed before grabbing Illya with a tight hug, with Illya's face in her chest. Sadly the hug had to be interrupted as they way Illya was hugged almost sent her to paradise, if she was a guy that is.

"Miss..." Tatsumi interrupted while pointing at the squirming girl on her bosom.

"Ah..." the girl laughed sheepishly as she let go of Illya. "She was so cute I couldn't resist. My name is Taiga by the way."

"Hmph." Illya huffed.

"Kiritsugu did mention he had a daughter in Germany." Taiga stated as she guided them towards the main house. "I guess that was why he kept going to Germany before he passed."

That revelation struck Illya like lightning on a tree. If this woman is telling the truth her father did try to come back. Tatsumi was not surprised by one bit, he knew there was something wrong about Illya's stories and what he saw when meeting Shirou.

"Great..." Tatusmi muttered. "Another manipulative bastard."

They were then greeted by the Saber and Archer pair when Taiga brought them there. The tension between the three Servants was so thick you could cut it with a knife. With a sigh Illya composed herself and told them of her tale as Tatsumi suggested. When Illya was done, Shirou was indeed surprised that he had an adoptive sister. Illya then asked about her father Kiritsugu and both Taiga and Shirou answered her questions.

"I see..." Illya said with sadness after hearing of her father's tale. "Thank you."

"Well our work here is done Master," Tatsumi said. "Let's head home now."

"How about dinner first?" Shirou offered. "I was just about to cook dinner anyways."

"Master?" Tatsumi asked.

"Hmm..." Illya said. "Sure, I haven't tasted Onii-chan's cooking."

"Mind if I help?" Tatsumi offered.

"Uhm... Okay?" Shirou replied.

"I'll help as well." Archer said.

All three boys glared at each other, and moments later began ducking it out in the kitchen. The sweet aroma of the food flooded the dining area making Saber and Taiga drool in anticipation. Rin and Illya, as the proper ladies they are, just waited patiently, trying their best to compose themselves.

* * *

That same night, Akame once again wandered about in search of the other Masters, and realized that something was strange. She quickly returned towards the Matuou House and reported to Zouken.

"Nine Servants were summoned Master," Akame reported. "Two were slain by Berserker and his Master, one was slain by Saber, however, there are still six servants. Saber, Archer, Lancer, Berserker, an Unknown Servant that calls himself King of Heroes, and Myself, Assassin."

"Gilgamesh," Zouken stated. "He was an Archer Class during the Last War. But I have heard that his Master was killed. Interesting... Assassin stake out at the Kotomine Church, I believe our answers lie there."

* * *

"Hey there young lady." a male voice greeted. "You know, its kinda late, shouldn't you be at home?"

"I have a reason to be here." Akame replied.

"And that is?" the man asked.

The man in front of Akame wore tight blue clothing, had red eyes and blue hair. Casually at his back was a red lance that was giving off an omnivorous feel similar to Akame's Murasame.

"Sadly young Lady," Lancer said. "I cannot let you pass."

"Eliminate."

Akame dashed towards Lancer and quickly swung her shadowy sword at him. Lancer lowered his spear enough to block the attack but before her sword even reached him, another sword crashed between the two. A figure stood in the sky above them, Gilgamesh wearing his Golden Armor, however something was strange, the left arm potion was missing.

"You dare to attack a King with Poison?" Gilgamesh boomed. "You dare make this King cut of his own arm? Die for what you have done mongrel."

Golden ripples appeared behind him, and weapons slowly emerged from them.

" _Get away Lancer!_ "

 **GATE OF BABYLON**

Lancer managed to leap out of the way as thousands of weapons rained down on Akame. An explosion of dust and debris came next. After the rain of weapons, the King of Heroes waited to see if Akame survived. When the dust cleared, an armored figure was seen shielding Akame.

"Good thing I made it in time." Tatsumi said. "You still have questions to answer."

"Tch," Gilgamesh muttered. "Another Mad Dog."

"Why are you helping me?" Akame asked.

"Do need a reason to help a friend?" Tatsumi asked. "I'll take on the arrogant bastard. You deal with Lancer."

* * *

Tatsumi leap towards Gilgamesh while Akame targeted Lancer. Lancer found it odd for an Assassin Class Servant to fight head on. But was simply impressed with her skill.

" _She's fast!_ " Lancer though. " _Atleast as fast as me!_ "

Akame's strikes were precise, and Lancer had a hard time blocking. Since he saw that Assassin's sword is clouded by shadow, he made a quick mental not to get struck by it. There is a reason to fear an Assassin's Noble Phantasm after all. He then decided to end it. He jumped and prepared his spear, but was surprised that Akame managed to close their gap. He tried to lower his spear again to block Akame's attack. Time seemed to slow down as the shadows disappeared from Akame's sword revealing her sword and lightly grazed the back of his hand. Both landed to the ground after.

"All that show and you only grazed me?" Lancer asked.

But Akame did not answer. Instead black marking came out of the wound on Lancer's hand and spread across his body.

"I see..." Lancer said. "The 'One Cut Killer'... I guess this is what they mean by 'a Lancer's Luck'."

He then faded, returning to the Throne of Heroes.

* * *

Tatsumi gritted as he pushed forward. Each weapon that fired from those portals cracked his armor, each weapon had the force of a Noble Phantasm. With a loud roar he grabbed his spear and threw it towards the King of Heroes. The swords began to target the spear, and in this moment, Tatsumi was able to close the gap between him and the King of Heroes. His hand cocked back ready to punch his enemy but was suddenly restrained by golden chains.

"A mongrel such as you should be honored to be ensnared by my chains." Gilgamesh stated. "Now die."

Immediately, the chains dragged Tatsumi to the ground and once more, another wave of weapons rained down. And everything went black...

"Berserker!" Illya screamed.


	8. Tyrant's Master 2

**A/N: I do not own Fate Series or Akame ga Kiru. All rights to their respective owners.**

* * *

 **Chapter 7: Tyrant's Master 2 (For Her...)**

* * *

" **By my Command Seal, Berserker, call forth your Noble Phantasm!** "

" **INCURSIO!** "

* * *

" ** _So I ought to save you once again..._** " Tyrant said as he slowly materialized, arms crossed, before Tatsumi. " ** _This is your [Second Call]... The last one... Will be the Last..._** "

"I know..."

* * *

And the ground erupted. Illya could have sworn she was seeing things, but the look of surprise on the King of Heroes' face told her other wise. Why? As soon as Tatsumi shouted out his Noble Phantasm's name, the ground erupted and something akin to a Phantasmal Beast appeared behind him. This beast had a dragon-like face with four cross slit eyes, and was wearing the same armor. Its arms were crossed when it materialized, but then circled its arms around Tatsumi and his armor disappeared briefly, before re-materializing once more, only this time, it was different. It's scale like feature got bigger, covering his entire body, the horns on it's helm got longer, and in the center of his chest, the same cross symbol.

"Changing your Armor will do you no good mongrel." Gilgamesh scowled.

" **Think again.** "

The chains broke and 'Tatsumi' leaped towads the King of Heroes. He pulled his hand back and punched the arrogant king with such force it sent him plummeting towards the ground. He then followed with his spear ready to slice the King of Heroes, but was blocked by a sword. No, to call it a sword was wrong, it had no blade and had a dull tip, but red markings ran down from tip to guard. The "blade" itself and the tip of the sword, spun in a spiral shape.

"To use this against a lowly dog such as yourself," Gilgamesh stated. "Be proud to witness the pinnacle to Noble Phantasms!"

" **ENUMA ELISH!** "

Red winds erupted from the sword, that was the last thing Tatsumi saw before everything went black.

* * *

The last thing Akame saw was red winds swallowing Tatsumi before she was called to her Master's side. It appears that the Archer and Saber team were able to find her Master.

"Red eyes, long black hair..." Rin gasped as she was pulled by Archer narrowly avoiding the shadowy sword. "Akame of Night Raid!"

"I see you have done your research Tohsaka," Zouken stated. "I never thought it would be this easy to know who my Servant is."

Akame and Archer clashed, though Akame found it strange that an Archer Class uses a pair of swords. Midway on their battle, Akame noticed something strange, Archer was keeping up with her.

" _No..._ " Akame thought. " _He left those openings intentionally._ "

While both fought, Archer noticed it. Akame was completely ignoring his openings, and was trying to exploit a weakness Archer cannot see. All his blocks were awkwardly placed. His counters kept missing because his opponent saw through his fighting style.

"As expected of a Seasoned Assassin." Archer muttered as he ducked another slash.

Shirou then appeared with an unconscious girl on his back, next to him was his Servant Saber. Though Akame never met the girl, she assumed that this girl was named Sakura based on his Master's lectures on his grandson Shinji.

"Be careful Shirou," Rin warned. "She's Akame of the Demon Sword, a member of Night Raid."

"Night Raid?" Shirou asked. "The same group Berserker was in?"

Zouken was silent as he heard what Shirou has said. He then remembered Assassin's first failed mission, and realized that he must have been betrayed by his own Servant.

"I see," Zouken said. "Is that why you have betrayed me, Assassin? Is that why you didn't kill Berserker and his Master?"

"Master-"

" **By my Command Seal, Assassin, cut your self with your Noble Phantasm!** "

The shadows parted and revealed Murasame in its glory. Once Archer and Shirou layed eyes on it, both received a painful headaches.

"A Noble Phantasm that chooses its wielder," Archer muttered. "Another Phantasm like Caliburn."

Akame then raised her blade near her neck, and cut it lightly, drawing a small amount of blood. Once Zouken saw the Curse spread across her body, thinking that her sword's Curse will kill her, he turned towards the Archer/Saber pair.

"I knew something was amiss when she failed to kill the Einzbern brat." Zouken said. "Now then, how should I deal with you."

Ahead a veritable sea of worms began to gush out. Like a miniature ocean of horrors they rushed towards the Servant and Master pairs. Saber swung her sword at the wave clearing it, but the attack missed Zouken. Then Archer took out his bow and fired arrows and hit Zouken.

''If that was to kill me? Such a task is not easily done,'' Zouken replied.

"Worms," Rin realized. "You placed your soul on a Crest Worm!"

"Indeed Tohsaka," Zouken replied. "And I believe you are currently in possession of Sakura Matou."

"That's my sister you are referring to!" Rin yelled.

"Sadly she is no longer your sister," Zouken stated. "She's a Matou now, and she-"

A sword suddenly stabbed his gut.

"Family should never fight," Akame said as Red Markings replaced the marks left by the Curse. "We had to learn that the hard way."

"Impossible!" Zouken roared. "Your sword bears the deadliest of Curses!"

"That is does," Akame replied. "But it never hurt it's Wielder."

Zouken tried to escape with his worms but found out that he was unable to.

"Do not bother Master," Akame said as she sliced of Zouken's Command Seals. "I targeted your Main Worm. You are not the first Immortal that I have killed."

* * *

The Saber and Archer pair left the Matou Residence with Akame behind them. Akame held on to Zouken's Command Seals planning to search for another Master.

"Thank you for your help Assassin," Saber said. "We wouldn't have been able to defeat that man if it weren't for you."

"This is bad!" Rin gasped. "The worm implant is slowly killing her! Zouken knew she was not a Matou yet he forced this disgusting Magecraft onto her!"

"Will you let me Master of Archer?" Akame asked as she pointed her sword at Sakura. "I can end her misery."

"No!" Rin yelled as she stood between Akame and Sakura. "I will not let you kill her!"

"She has suffered long enough." Akame replied with a blank face.

Archer, Shirou and Saber stood next to Rin with their weapons ready.

"I can save her," Akame stated. "Trust me."

"Your sword is the 'One Cut Killer Sword'," Rin replied. "One cut can kill, how do you plan to save her!?"

"I used it to save my friend's life once," Akame explained. "I know I can pull it off again."

"Why do you wan't to save her?" Archer asked. "You're planning something aren't you, Akame of Night Raid?"

"..."

"You want her to be your Master don't you?" Archer stated and Akame nodded.

"I won't let you!" Rin yelled. "I just found out that she is my sister! I won't let her take part in this War!"

"You're a bit too late for that Master of Archer," Akame replied. "Look at her hand, and you will see."

Shirou, Rin and Saber looked at Sakura's hands, at first they didn't notice it, but on her one hand, a Command Seal.

"She is already part of this War." Akame said.

"No!" Rin sobbed, Saber knelt next to her trying to comfort her.

"She was Rider's Master," Akame continued.

"Why do you want the Grail so badly!?" Saber asked.

"To save those who I cared for." Akame answered.

"You cannot save everyone." Archer intoned.

Akame smiled after hearing those words. "Funny, a friend of mine also said simillar words to me when another friend of ours was captured."

"And what did you reply?" Shirou asked curiously.

" _He is an important member,_ " Akame answered. " _We must do what we can._ "

Archer was not expecting such answer from an Assassin. Saber looked up to Akame in new light, she thought that assassins were merely killers, but hearing Akame's answer made her think otherwise. Rin was currently contemplating if she will allow Akame to be Sakura's Servant for the rest of the War. And Shirou was once more inspired by Akame's answer. A few silent seconds passed...

"Fine," Rin said. "You'll be her Servant, but don't let anything happen to her."

"I never go back on a promise." Akame replied.

Akame then stabbed Sakura, and the cursed marking spread out her body. But as soon as she withdrew her sword, the marks disappeared and Sakura was breathing normally again.

"Like how I killed Zouken," Akame explained. "I targeted the worm that was killing her. It would be suffice if we heal her now."

* * *

Once more the darkness surrounded Tatsumi. He was familiar with the feeling, this is where he fought and defeated Tyrant for control over his body after his summoning as a Heroic Spirit.

" **Welcome back.** "

Tatsumi turned around and saw the same reflection of himself with Tyrant's eyes, but this time, half of this image's face was more reptilian and had scales on his right arm.

"I thought you faded?" Tatsumi asked.

" **I will never disappear boy,** **I will always be part of you, whether you like it our not**."

"What now?" Tatsumi asked.

" **I suppose I'll tell you what happened after the [Second Call]..."**

"Red Winds," Tatsumi remembered.

" **Ah yes...** **But know this... Incursio broke.** "

"What!?" Tatsumi asked in surprise.

Tyrant then tossed a broken handle at Tatsumi. He caught the handle and saw the same chain and guard, but with a broken blade.

" **You lost...** **And your Master was captured. A Priest came before you lost consciousness, and kidnapped your Master. I think he called her, the Vessel of the Grail. You were out for quite a while...** "

"No..." Tatsumi muttered. "I can still do something."

" **What are you going to do now?** "

"Can't you tell?" Tatsumi asked. "I'm going to save her."

" **One more call will fix Incursio, make it count, your friends curse still lingers in you, I will suppress the curse of Murasame, so don't lose again.** "

"Why are you suddenly helping me?" Tatsumi asked. "Weren't you trying to revive yourself?"

Then Tyrant let out a sad chuckle.

" **It's funny how one little girl changes everything.** "

"Oh? She's your 'Mine' then?" Tatsumi asked.

" **Shut up.** "

"How long do I have?" Tatsumi asked again.

" **More than enough.** "

"Well then..."

* * *

" **INCURSIO!** "

Once more, Tatsumi called its name. The blade repaired itself, and Tyrant manifested and roared. Once more the armor changed, once more it evolved to protect his Master. This version was bulkier, the helmet was almost identical to Tyrant's head, and at his back a pair of of wings. He flew high and looked around, granted that Tyrants vision was sharp he saw the current battle. Archer was currently in battle against a servant clad in torn red cloth with markings all over his body. Saber and Shirou were currently fighting the Gilgamesh but was slowly loosing ground. Akame was assisting Rin and another girl with what looks like an abomination.

" **I believe that is the Grail.** "

"That can't be the Grail," Tatsumi thought. "I can feel the corruption from here."

" **I can feel your Master in there.** "

"Akame is there," Tatsumi replied. "There is no need to help them. Saber and her Master though-"

" **Your going after the Golden Bastard aren't you?** "

"Of course I am," Tatsumi replied. "I have a score to settle with him."

And with that Tatsumi sped through the air heading straight towards the Temple.

* * *

Archer was fighting another odd heroic spirit. He called himself Avenger, and he claims to be the True Eight Servant of this Holy Grail War. His weapons were odd, fashioned in the shape of a mix between a beast's fangs and claws. Archer knew he needed to end it there when he saw those weapons.

"Let me ask you Avenger," Archer asked. "What makes a Heroic Spirit?"

"What do you mean Archer?" Avenger asked.

 **I am the bone of my sword**

Archer then threw his swords at Avenger.

 **Steel is my body and fire is my blood**

Avenger ducked and dashed towards Archer, he swung his weapons but was blocked by another of Archer's swords.

 **I have created over a thousand blades**  
 **Unknown to Death,**

"You wanted an answer Archer? Avenger asked. "You should already know that."

 **Nor known to Life.**  
 **Have withstood pain to create many weapons**

"You cannot be a Heroic Spirit without knowing that!" Avenger added.

 **Yet, those hands will never hold anything**  
 **So as I pray, Unlimited Blade Works.**

Archer's hand swept the air, as if pulling a curtain as fire engulfed the two of them. When the fire died down, Avenger looked around and saw swords, he was unable to count how many as they scattered all around them. Some of them stood proud, some slightly bent, and others were lying on the ground. A world of swords.

"Let me ask again," Archer replied. "What makes a Heroic Spirit?"

"Noble Phantasms define a Heroic Spirit." Avenger answered. "I see... This is _your_ True Noble Phantasm... Then it will be my pleasure to corrupt it."

"Like I will let you."

Another pair of swords appeared in Archer's hands as if they were already there, and both he and Avenger dashed towards each other.

* * *

Saber grunted as she blocked another sword that flew towards them. After a failed Excali-Blast, she knew Shirou can barely support her with Mana, thus settled for a close confrontation with Gilgamesh, however, it was easier said than done.

"Just surrender my dear Saber," Gilgamesh said. "It would be bad if I accidentally scar your beautiful face."

"Over my dead body." Saber snapped, before looking at the weakened Shirou.

"I see," Gilgamesh scowled. "So that is your choice..."

A portal appeared next to him, and another sword slowly appeared. But this sword is different, it's blade was not pointed at them, instead, the handle appeared. Gilgamesh pulled it from the portal. The weird conical sword spun.

"Then I shall grant you your wish Saber," Gilgamesh stated.

" **ENUMA ELISH!** "

The tornado of power erupted from the sword and flew straight towards Saber and Shirou. Saber quickly covered Shirou as the wave of energy went towards them. Time seemed to slowdown as another figure crash landed between Gilgamesh and the two of them and tanked the attack. When the attack died, all that was left was a small patch of earth behind an armored figure. Saber looked up to who protected them, and saw Berserker, but his armor changed once more.

" _Since when did he have wings?_ " Saber thought.

"Impossible!" Gilgamesh yelled.

"Nothing is impossible King of Heroes," Tatsumi replied. "Even the impossible is possible with Tyrant's power."

The red spear materialized in his hand once more. But the spear changed, instead of one massive blade, it had two, and it formed the same cross symbol.

"Now **then** , let **me** remind **you** what **it feels** to **fear**."


	9. Tyrant's Prize

**A/N: I do not own Fate Series or Akame ga Kiru. All rights to their respective owners.**

* * *

 **Chapter 8: Tyrant's Prize**

* * *

Tatsumi stood between the King of Heroes and the Saber Pair. Both Master and Servant were wide eyed as they just witnessed Tatsumi tank the 'Anti-World' Noble Phantasm. Tatsumi looked up with a piercing glare at the King of Heroes.

"Now **then** , let **me** remind **you** what **it feels** to **fear**." Tatsumi's said, his voice sounded of two different beings.

He opened his wings, and took flight. Thrusting his spear forward at the King of Heroes, but before the spear could reach him, glimmering portals appeared between them, and a shield blocked his attack. With a mighty roar, Tatsumi pushed forward destroying the shield. But the King of Heroes was ready for him. Once more his sword spun.

"Bear witness to your folly mongrel." Gilgamesh scowled.

" **ENUMA ELISH!** "

The winds once more collided with Tatsumi and he was being pushed back. He flapped his wings once more maintaining his balance before swinging his spear and dispelled the attack. Gilgamesh's eyes widened when he saw that his attack did not deal any damage to Tatsumi.

"It **seems** like the **title** Pinnacle of **Noble Phant** asms no **longer bel** ongs to **yours**." Tatsumi stated.

"Don't get over your head dog." Gilgamesh replied.

" **ENKIDU!** "

He prepared his sword once more...

" **ENUMA ELISH!** "

The a strong blast of wind erupted after the attack connected. Saber was shocked on how much more powerful the current King of Heroes is than he was during the last time they fought. To her surprise she heard laughter, but not from the King of Heroes. She saw Tatsumi, still chained by Enkidu, but he was laughing. He then proceeded to break the chains as if they were nothing.

* * *

 _"There was once a Danger Beast. It started out as the weakest there was, all it had was the ability to adapt. Over time, this ability made this Beast feared throughout the land. Be it the scorching desert, or the freezing tundra, it hunts for prey. It stood above both Danger and Phantasmal Beast alike, all feared it, and humans named the beast Tyrant."_

* * *

Tatsumi flew straight towards the King of Heroes once more. Behind he King, golden ripples appeared, and countless weapons started flying out. But these weapons posed no threat to Tatsumi as he continued forward. When Tatsumi was close his spear ready to pierce the King of Heroes, Gilgamesh was reminded of his Mortality. An image of a Mighty Dragon ready to swallow him was the last thing he saw. And the spear pierced the King leaving a hole that severed his body into two.

"I see," Gilgamesh said. " A King of Phantasmal Beasts..."

* * *

Tatsumi descended and went to Saber's side. They were joined shortly by Akame, Rin and Sakura carrying a semi-concision Illya. Archer then appeared next looking like he has seen better days.

"Berserker?" Illya asked.

"Don't **worry** Master," Tatsumi replied. "I'm ri **ght h-**."

He wasn't able to finish before he collapsed on his knees, forcefully dispelling the armor. The group gathered around him saw that his clothes were torn underneath the armor, but what surprised them both was the black markings spreading on his body.

"He was never hit by the One Cut Killer," Shirou said. "How is it that he was cursed?"

"Berserker told me that he can only call his Noble Phantasm's True Name three times," Illya explained weakly. "The third and final call, will be his last."

"Don't worry Master," Tatsumi assured. "I can keep the curse at bay for a little longer."

* * *

 _"Dammit Tyrant," Tatsumi cursed. "You said I have more than enough time!"_

 _" **Something's wrong... Something has taken control of the Curse...** "_

 _" What do you-" Tatsumi asked. "Akame!"_

* * *

"Archer..." Rin asked the Red Clad Servant whose clothes were torn up. "Where's Avenger?"

"He's as good as gone." Archer replied. "He was killed by my Noble Phantasms effect."

" **Wrooong! Ha Ha Ha...** "

All of them turned their heads towards Akame. Her red marks slowly turning black, the white of her eyes once more turned black, making it look like the eyes of a demon.

"She carries the weight of her sins and the live's she has killed," Avenger said with Akame's body. "She is worthy to be called an Avenger."

* * *

" _There was a cursed blade that could kill a person with a single cut. Once the sword pierced the skin, a poisonous curse spread through the victim's body, killing them within seconds by stopping their heart. However, this blade has a different effect on the user. Once cut by the blade, the user's scleras turned black with black markings appearing around their pupils and a dark aura enveloped their body._ "

* * *

Avenger dashed towards the surprised Masters but Tatsumi was able to quickly get between them. Avenger swung Murasame but Tatsumi caught it with his armored hand.

"L **eave thi** s to me, a **nd take ca** re of t **he Corrupted Grai** l," Tatsumi said while his armor slowly materialized. "It's **time I k** eep my **end of ou** r pro **mise**."

* * *

Four Masters and two Servants then went towards the Grail. Avenger tried to get to them but each time he tried, Tatsumi kept blocking her path. Annoyed Avenger decided to remove Tatsumi from the equation first. Avenger closed the gap between them again with Murasame ready to strike, only to quickly back away from a swing from Tatsumi. Tatsumi opened his wings, and leaped towards Avenger. Avenger quickly moved to dodge the attack, but Tatsumi was able to change his direction mid flight and followed. Avenger was able to block the spear but the force behind the attack sent him crashing to one of the columns. Both were unable to notice the bright light from behind the Temple.

"Why don't you hesitate to attack!?" Avenger asked as she shakily stood up. "Weren't you two allies!?"

"We **are**." Tatsumi replied. "B **ut we m** ade **a promise** ba **ck the** n."

* * *

 _"Murasame has a hidden Trump Card," Akame explained. "But it requires me to cast aside my Humanity. Promise me, Tatsumi, that if ever I succumb to the Demon, Night Raid will end me on the spot. I would be honored if you end me before I become a ravenous butcher."_

 _Impressed by this statement Tatsumi goes onto request from Akame..._

 _"Then promise me this as well," Tatsumi replied. "If Incursio consumes me and become Tyrant's new body, you should be there to kill me as well. It would also be my honor to die by your hands."_

* * *

"... Now I **plan to** keep **it!** " Tatsumi said when he was face-to-face with Avenger before driving the spear on her gut. "Y **ou may ha** ve taken A **kame's body** , but you ne **ver had** her skill, t **hat is w** hy you l **ost.** "

Akame coughed up blood as the marks on her body slowly began to fade leaving only scars left by the mark. Her eyes returned to normal and she looked at Tatsumi one more time before collapsing.

"Thank you... Tatsumi..." Akame whispered and Tatsumi caught her.

"We **made** a pr **omise,** didn't **we?** " Tatsumi asked.

* * *

Meanwhile, while Avenger/Akame and Tatsumi fought, the Saber and Archer pair with Sakura and Illya went back towards the Corrupted Grail. It was getting larger, like a balloon it kept expanding until it will bust. Saber readied her sword again, this time, Illya and Sakura help Shirou provide Mana to power up Excalibur. Archer took out his bow, and got a good distance before notching a drill like arrow, no to call it an arrow was wrong, for it was a modified sword.

Saber raised her sword above her head and called its name.

" **EX** -"

Light burst out from the sword and pierced the heavens.

Archer then activated his 'arrow' as well

" **My core is twisted in madness**..."

"- **CALUBIR!** "

"... **Caladbolg!** "

Both attacks simultaneously collided with the Corrupted Grail causing an explosion that rocked the mountain. If it was not for the bounded field that was erected on the mountain, it would be hard to explain what caused the miniature earthquake. When the dust has been cleared from both attacks, the only thing left was a ruined crater surrounded by fire.

"It's finally over, right?" Shirou asked.

"I hope so," Rin replied as she watched the burning crater.

Saber then slowly began to fade. Illya then let go of Sakura and quickly ran towards where Tatsumi fought, she didn't even bother to listen to their final conversation. Rin followed shortly and went on to search for Archer.

* * *

Illya was horrified when she got back to Tatsumi, she saw how Tatsumi had driven the massive cross-shaped spear at Avenger's guts, before he catching her again. She was already within earshot when she hear the words 'We made a promise, didn't we?'. And soon they began to fade as well. Illya slowly began to walk towards them, but stopped when Tatsumi spoke again.

"Say Akame," Tatsumi asked. "What did you mean by the last memory I remember?"

"I suppose I can tell you this now," Akame replied. "But before that, what was your wish?"

"I think you can tell that by now." Tatsumi replied.

"Your wish was futile to begin with..." Akame said.

"Mine won't wake up won't she?" Tatsumi interupted. "She dies, doesn't she?"

"...Your wrong," Akame said. "She _will_ wake up, and you two will be together after the war..."

"Didn't you kill me?" Tatsumi asked.

"I'm sorry," Akame apologized. "I didn't kill you, when I saw that there was a chance to save you, I took it."

"What do you mean?" Tatsumi asked.

"I know I killed Tyrant," Akame explained. "When I saw two life forces, one was trying to kill the other, so I killed the stronger one."

"I didn't want to tell you this before," Akame continued. "Because at first I thought, you were destined to win and have your wish granted. But then, when I was told that the Grail was corrupted, I realized something, you never needed to win after all..."

And with that final message, Akame faded returning to the Throne of Heroes. Illya then slowly proceeded to Tatsumi's side, she wanted to offer Tatsumi another chance of life by becoming her Familiar. But after hearing Akame's words, she reconsidered her offer.

"Berserker..." Illya whispered, and Tatsumi turned his head towards his master.

"I'm glad your okay Master." Tatsumi smiled.

"Berserker," Illya asked the thought that came to her after hearing Akame's words. "If she told you that earlier, would that have changed anything?"

"No," Tatsumi replied. "That would have just given me hope to continue fighting."

"Were you always this positive?" Illya asked.

"I don't really know," Tatsumi replied. "The Boss did say we were a crazy bunch of assassins."

"Thank you, Tatsumi." Illya said as she watched Tatsumi fade. "For everything."

"You're welcome... Master..."

* * *

When the war has finally reached its conclusion, Illya decided to live with Shirou. She was more cheerful than she was before, but there was a bit of lingering sadness that the three 'elder' teens saw in her eyes.

The night was strange, the war was over yet she knew this very feeling...

"Another dream?" Illya asked.

 _There Illya stood in the ruined Capital she watched as a familiar looking dragon stood once more and took flight. She saw the marks left by the curse on it's skin slowly fade. This dragon landed next to a woman riding a horse with a group of soldiers next to her. The woman looked at the dragon with a surprised expression but nodded. The dragon lowered its hand and the woman got on, it placed her on its shoulder and once more took flight towards a ring of ice._

"Why am I still seeing this?" Illya asked.

" **Wouldn't you want to know what happened after his return?** "

 _Illya turned around and saw Tatsumi, but she knew this Tatsumi is different. For one, half of his face was that of a dragons, and both of his eyes bear the same cross shaped pupils._

"Who are you?" Illya asked.

" **I believe the Golden Bastard called me 'King of Phantasmal Beasts'. As to why you are seeing this, I do not know, and I think all surviving Masters are also seeing 'Memories'.** "

 _Illya turned around again, and saw the same dragon decent down as the ice began to melt. There she saw Assassin/Akame waiting for them. Akame walked towards the pair saying the words 'Mission Accomplished.' and she could have sworn the dragon smiled._

"That dragon," Illya gasped as she realized what she was seeing. "That's _him_ isn't it!?"

" **Ah... yes, that is him. When he pushed Incursio to its very limits, the sword fused him with me.** "

 _She watched once more as Tatsumi took flight with Akame and the silver haired woman riding him towards a very peaceful place. There they waited, and from a building that may have been a Hospital, a girl with pink hair was brought out on a wheelchair by an attendant._

" **You know, you reminded him so much of Mine, that he was willing to make the same decisions again just to help you.** "

 _"Fr **om n** ow on **, I will** be righ **t by you** r side." Tatsimi said as he enveloped the girl and wheelchair._

 _And as if on cue, the girl gained consciousness and as soon as she did she looked at Tatsumi and began to cry. She quickly stood up, but instead of hugging Tatsumi, she began to beat on his chest and called him a 'stupid idiot' for pushing himself way too far._

The sight of both Tatsumi and Mine happy made Illya smile. Though it made her sad knowing that her time is limited after the War.

" **I have a gift for you, Illyasveil von Einzbern, and you must not refuse. This is the compensation of the boy's failure.** "

"Wha-" Illya wasn't even able to ask when the image of Tatsumi tossed something at her, before walking away. She awkwardly caught what was tossed and saw in her hands a circular scale with a cross symbol. He stopped for a bit...

" **Use that if you want to live.** "

* * *

Illya's eyes opened up, and she slowly sat up. It was still dark when she woke up, and tried to remember her dream. Then she felt something cold in her hand, she opened her palm, and illuminated by the pale light of the setting moon, on her hand was the same scale. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she remembered every bit of her life. She then remembered the words left by a cartoon character from a movie the four of them watched.

" _Your story may not have such a happy beginning, but that doesn't make you who you are. It is the rest of your story, who you choose to be..._ "

"I wan't to live..." Illya whispered.

" _Incursio..._ "

And the scale glowed bright before disappearing in motes of light. Illya then lived her life the way she chose it to be, no more Einzberns manipulating her and no more War to fight in. Much to the surprise of the other three Masters that Illya began to mature. A year has passed, and another, she was no longer living on a limited time, and for once she was truly happy with her choice.

* * *

 _"Tatsumi!" Wave yelled as he entered the Hospital room, Kurome walked in later with Akame. "Dude, quit spacing out!"_

 _When the war ended, Tatsumi was still fused with Tyrant, but with the help of an alchemist and the Revolutionary Doctor, they were able to un-fuse Tatsumi and Incursio, sadly though, Tatsumi's right eye will remain the eye of Tyrant but he was fine with that._

 _"Don't tell me it's that weird dream again," Wave added and Tatsumi just looked at him with a blank expression that made Akame giggle._

 _"We came as soon as we've heard." Akame said. "Sadly, Boss cannot make it due to her current work, but she sends her regards."_

 _"She's been in there for hours..." Tatsumi said shakily. "And I don't know what to do."_

 _"Look at you, pathetic!" Wave replied. "You've faced countless battles, of which you beat the crap out of General Budo and Esdeath, and faced a monster capable of destroying the Empire, now you don't know what to do?"_

 _"Those and this scenarios are very different from each other!" Tatsumi retorted._

 _"Yes they are, or at least that is what Mom told me."_

 _Both boys slammed their heads together and sparks flew from their glares._

 _"Boys..." Akame and Kurome deadpanned._

 _Both boys were interrupted by a nurse calling for Tatsumi. The four then entered the room with Tatsumi, and saw Mine smiling with a child in her arms. The child had a small patch of pink hair, but had Tatsumi's eyes, the same emerald green he once had._

 _"It's a girl," Mine smiled._

 _"Congratulations man!" Wave cheered before smaking Tatsumi at the back._

 _"Congratulations." Akame and Kurome greeted._

 _"So," Wave asked. "What are you going to name her?"_

 _Tatsumi looked at Mine, then to Wave, Akame and Kurome._

 _"Should I name her?" Tatsumi asked._

 _"Dummy..." Mine sighed._

 _"How about... Illya," Tatsumi suggested._

 _"You named her after that princess in your dreams?" Wave asked raising an eyebrow. "You serious man?"_

 _"I like it," Mine said looking at the child in her hands. "Illya..."_


	10. Author's Ramblings

**A/N: I do not own Fate Series or Akame ga Kiru. All rights to their respective owners.**

* * *

 **Chapter** 8.1: Author's Ramblings

* * *

Hey guys, LancerOfWhite here, I just want to express my thanks. I did only plan to at most make this a Two-Shot, but, then again I thought; "You can't make a good story with only two chapters.", so I extended it. It was fun and a bit of a challenge, I had a few inputs that had to be revised a few times.

...

Originally, I wasn't going for Akame, I was thinking; "What if I add Mine in the mix?" then I began to encode my idea. Then I thought, this is confusing, and so I had to revise...

...

I also have quite the extra time in between my Summer-Job, so I allotted those few hours for this Fic. Which would explain the quick uploading of Chapters.

...

Okay back to the Story, if you may have not noticed, Tatsumi was never Berserker. :)

Yep, the clues were all out, just connect the dots. :)

...

That said, I had fun writing this Fic. Though I still blame Zelretch for sending me to record the outcome of the Holy Grail War. He was like; "I have a job for you.", and then open a portal out f nowhere which sucked me into that Holy Grail War. Then he left a note saying; "You are not a Servant in this war...", and I was like thank the Almighty; "... but you will act as a Recorder for this Holy Grail War.", and believe me, I may be LancerOfWhite, but the curses I uttered could make Caster proud...

...

LancerOfWhite out. Peace! :)


End file.
